The Gypsy and The Noble
by WolfyAlex
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke shared one night together. A year has passed since that faithful night and now Naruto and the troop comes across Memphis once more. Yaoi, Sasu/Naru, Mpreg, rated M for later chapters. SEQUEL TO MY ONESHOT, GYPSY! READ GYPSY FIRST!
1. Prolong

**Alex**: Wow. Simply wow. You guys are amazing! I can't believe this! 30 REVIEWS! 30! I mean that is pretty good for an oneshot! At least in my eyes! I want to thank you all again who reviewed! Now as promised I have the happy ending! Well kinda… This is the sequel to Gypsy and it is a multi-chapter story. I personally blame Mary Antoinette for the suggestion…. But I think it is for the best! I do hope you all enjoy.

I would also like to send my thanks to my two good friends! Without them and their support this story would not be published! Thank you guys!

**BTW! PLEASE READ GYPSY IF YOU HAVE NOT! THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO GYPSY! REPEAT! SEQUEL**

**Summary**: Naruto and Sasuke shared one night together. A year has passed since that faithful night and now Naruto and the troop comes across Memphis once more.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke. Shikamaru will never be mine. T.T But I own this story!

0o0o0o0

I sat on the edge of the wagon while the sun beat down on me. In my arms was a bundle of blankets. Those bundle of blankets held a little baby boy. A smile curled on my lips before I laid a kiss on my baby's forehead. Blue eyes opened up and stared at me. They were a darker shade then my own, but I didn't mind. The dark color reminded me of his father. I moved to brush some of his dark hair out of his face. His skin was still pale from birth, but I knew that would disappear later in life from work. Still, childishly, I wanted that pale skin to stay.

Three months ago I had my child. Nine months before that I had sex with a wonderful man. I blinked my eyes, trying to get my tears out of my eyes, before I smiled down at our child. Sadly the father didn't know that he had a child with his hair and nose. I wiped my tears out of my eyes before kissing my child's forehead again.

"My pretty baby, I am here. Your mommy will keep you safe." I whispered to him and rocked him. The baby cooed at me and moved one of his hands to grab my finger. I chuckled softly at him. Then I looked up at my mother who was walking beside the wagon while we traveled. My father was guiding the horses at the front of wagon.

The rest of the troop was riding along with us. A year ago, they had been gone and didn't meet Sasuke. They had gone to a wedding and missed him. That didn't mean that they didn't know him. My parents could not silent the stories about how I had gotten pregnant. At first there had been rumors. I couldn't take it. I told them about Sasuke. There had been a lot of mix reactions about Sasuke though.

"Are you okay Naruto?" I heard my mother ask me. I glanced over at her before nodding. "Are you sure?" The reason behind her worry was that we were close to Memphis. This was town that Sasuke, my baby's father, was living in. It was hard to be this close to that town and know that there was the man who left me.

"Yes mother. Do not worry. It is just a town. Even if he knows we are there, I doubt he will cause trouble for us. He left me, remember?" I tasted the bitter sound from my voice. I sighed deeply and moved to snuggle again my child. "It's okay. Ryo and I will be fine." Doubt filled my body though. What if Sasuke did find me and wanted to take the baby! A frown covered my lips.

"Okay hunny." She chimed before walking up front to my father. Soon she moved to jump up and sit with him. I stared down at Ryo and stroked his small cheek. He was my boy. I was happy. I didn't need Sasuke. I sighed deeply and moved to rock my child more. A girl ran up to the wagon, and I stared down into her green eyes. Soon she jumped up with me while my other friends ran up and started to walk along with us.

"Naruto! Look at Ryo! So big!" She giggled and shook her head at Ryo. His eyes lit up and he moved to grab her pink hair. I smiled at her and leaned against her.

"Hello Sakura." I mumbled. Soon she held her tan hands out for Ryo. Tiredly I handed the bundle of blankets over to her and yawned. "Yes, so big. He is getting heavy." I hummed before I looked down at my other friends. Lately I have been so busy with Ryo that I have been distracted. My friends took second place to him.

"Naruto! Are you going to come dancing with us tonight?" My best friend beamed at me and melted my heart. I felt regret in his question. He wanted me to go to Memphis and dance on the streets! What if he saw me? I moved to ruffle my best friend's brunet hair heartbrokenly. His brown eyes shined at me with such joy that I found it hard to answer. When he jumped up and sat beside me, leaning back without a care I felt envy. He still had to steal a bride and here I was with a child and no husband.

"You idiot Kiba!" Another of my friends cried out. Her blond hair wasn't kept neatly and showed her true emotion about Kiba suggestions through her blue eyes. Anger, hate, and pity shined clear. I didn't want any of those emotions pointed to Kiba or me. "Sasuke is there in Memphis!" Then she smacked his leg and huffed. Beside me I saw Sakura nod at her best friend's word and look down at Ryo. They all knew what Sasuke did to me. Kiba looked shocked for a second before he gasped.

"Oh! Naruto! I am so sorry." He whispered quietly before he swallowed tightly. I simply smiled brightly, half-heartedly, before shaking my head. "No. It is not fine Naruto. I didn't mean to bring it up…" Soon he hugged me before he looked down at Ryo. "That bastard… Naruto, he is not worth your time." His brown eyes were a storm. "Don't. Let. Him. Get. To. You."

"Kiba, stop it." Sakura muttered. I found Ryo back in my arms and I held my child. I swallowed tightly and stared down at those navy blues eyes. Would they were get as dark as Sasuke's? Would his hair be the same raven mix of Sasuke's? Would be every ask me about Sasuke? "It will already be hard enough of Naruto knowing that we have to Memphis for the night. Don't make it harder." She asked before I felt her dainty hand pat my arm, her bangles jingling from the movement. "Naruto, we are here if you ever need us. Kiba, Ino, and me." She whispered before kissing my cheek lightly. I gave her a smile that didn't feel true.

"Thank you Sakura. I know that. Don't allow me to wreck your fun for the night. Please, go dance in the city and make money for our troop!" I chimed. I had to be cheerful. I had to be bright. They would worry if I wasn't. Sakura smiled brightly before she jumped off the wagon. Kiba followed her and the three left for their wagons.

I watched while Sakura was suddenly taken up by male. His hair cut plainly and reminded me of a bowl. What was the worse were his eyebrows, big and thick, but he was sweet. He smiled up at Sakura with big round eyes and Sakura blushed. I wouldn't be surprise to find Sakura in his wagon one of these days. While Sakura complained that he wasn't her type, his good boy and youthful was winning her over and I saw in her eyes.

My eyes turned to Ino, she was sitting on the roof of her wagon. Her sky blue eyes watched the farms that we passed by with our wagons. I knew from her expression, her sigh, and her yearning that she dreamed of a life outside of a wagon. The girl was dying for a piece of life away from the traveling. She wanted to settle and be a nice homestay mother and wife. The life of the gypsy did not fit in her heart.

I moved over to Kiba. He was walking beside his wagon with his dog. Instead of looking at the young brides, he was focused on something else. It was odd. He was in the time to settle down. Soon all the woman his age would be taken. What was my best friend doing? Of course it would be fine if he didn't pick a bride, but he was attractive. He should find himself a nice wife.

My friends all had such high hopes. They could go somewhere in life. I was stuck. I had a kid. I wouldn't let myself be stolen. No one I had met had me feel like Sasuke did. Ryo started to cry, reflecting my emotions, and all I could do was comfort his needs. There were no arms to warm around me and comfort me. I sighed and rocked Ryo, cooing a soft lullaby into his ear.

All this painful thoughts and memories were killing me inside. It was all because the elders, Jiraiya and Tsunade, decided that while it would hurt me, it would help the troop. I understood perfectly, the troop needed the money, but I wanted to be childish! I wanted to scream how I Sasuke broke my heart! I wanted to be selfish. I wanted to have Sasuke me mine. I wanted to be rid of the heart ache and pain.

I even had asked my father to change our path for the trip. He disagreed; saying sorry, but gypsies were people of tradition. Since he was a child and since his father was a child and since his grandfather was a child they have taken the same path. It would not change unless something big came up. My father told me that tradition was tradition.

I sighed and hugged my child close to my chest. I slipped inside the wagon, not starting to me distracted by anyone else. I would rather hide myself from the world until we left Memphis. I moved up closer to the opening where my mother and father were talking. When they heard me they were silent. My mother looked back at me before smiling. Her violet eyes melted to a kind hue before she moved to caress Ryo's cheek. My father looked over at me. The original eyes that mine copied stared at me carefully before he coughed. My mother glanced up before she soon placed her hands in her lap.

"Naruto, son, it pains me to state this." The mature sound of my father and his choice of words paled me some. "Once in Memphis… I plan to go to the Uchiha estate." My heart fell. No. "Yes. I will speak to Sasuke and his father, shall he still be alive, and demand action. That will be that. I will not change my mind." I stared at the road in front of me and held my breath. My mother shook my shoulder and I simply trembled.

"Hunny… Naruto…." My mother's voice was close to my ear and I left tears blur my vision more. "Naruto… Oh please do not cry." She slipped inside the wagon and hugged me tightly, mindful of the bundle in my arms. For that I was thankful for. Still I turned to her and buried my face into her shoulder. My tears fall down my cheek and I could not stop myself. "I know my child… It is hard. Please understand where we come from. Sasuke has wronged you greatly. He needs to pay for his troubles and pay he shall."

"Mother… Father… I beg you. Please do not do that." I whispered, staring up at my mother and sniggled quietly. I bat at my eyes before staring down at Ryo. "I don't think my heart can take anyone. Have pity on me." My voice reached my heart, broken, and I soon pulled away from the woman who gave birth to me. I heard a sigh fall from my father's lips and I looked up with hope.

"Naruto. I am a man of pride and honor. I may be a gypsy, I may be called a thief, and I may be called horrible, but I will not be wronged. Since you are my child and Sasuke has wrong you, I feel the mark against my own skin. Tomorrow morning we will confront him together and in the end results shall happen." My body trembled. I stared at him. His eyes were firm. I had no choice but to agree. My father would not change his mind, not for all the money in the world. Tradition was tradition, pride was pride, and honor was honor.

"Yes father. I shall follow your shadow and speak with S… S… The Uchiha family." I stuttered softly before pulling away from the window. My mother's kind eyes, my father's worried stare, did nothing to calm me. Instead I glanced down at my child. I would have to take Ryo with me tomorrow. Soon I moved to look through his clothes. I wanted to find something nice for him. The best set of cotton I had. Later I shall do the same for myself.

I found an outfit that Tsunade had made for my child from old cloth she could not wear anymore. The green and purple against his pale skin was stunning. I was saving it for a wedding, but the event on hand would be better. I laid it out before grabbed a blanket. That was spread out on the wagon floor before I grabbed a few pillows. I laid Ryo down between the pillows to keep him safe while one supported his neck.

"The perfect outfit for you, Ryo, but I need something for myself." Soon I looked through my clothes. I only had a few. Carefully I picked out one. It was bright, it was flashy, but my eyes and hair stood out against the orange. I have not worn it once. My friends brought it for my birthday and Sakura said that it fit my bright personality. Would Sasuke think so? "He shall." My lips curled into a smile. I will show him! He lost me! He left me alone! Tomorrow he will see what he has missed! Sasuke, you bastard, you will damn the day you walked out on me!

0o0o0o0

**Alex**: Well that it is. Prolong to the new story! I know it is not the happy ending I have promised. FEAR NOT! This is the start of the happy ending! Please review and give me love. Each thoughtful review drives me to write faster and sooner! And while I am going to Florida soon, I am taking my lovely laptop to write for you all! ^^


	2. Uchiha Family

**Alex:** Hello again! I promised that it would be done in a week and I am a few days ahead! Woot! Go me! I wrote every moment I could while I was in Florida and I even stayed up late to finish it!

Thanks again to EVERYONE who reviewed. I hope you all got my replies and for those you I couldn't reply to THANK YOU! 3 Wow! Over 30 reviews again! That is amazing! Thanks to all my fans! It is you who keep me going!

Well yes. This is a rather special day that I am posting on. July 2nd just happens to be my BIRTHDAY! YEP! Happy birthday to me! Hee! My present to you is this chapter that is over 11,000 words filled with drama, twists, and dancing! Your present to me is a review, yes? XD

Also, I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! I try my hardest and have my two AMAZING friends look over it, but we are human and miss them!

**Summary**: Naruto and Sasuke shared one night together. A year has passed since that faithful night and now Naruto and the troop comes across Memphis once more.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto… or Sasuke…. But for my birthday I am request a naked Shikamaru at my doorstep. I DO OWN KYO! She is my OC. Also I own my laptop, this story, and a big huge cookie cake.

0o0o0o0

I stared down at Ryo in his green and purple outfit. He looked simply adorable and cute, but it was not hard for a baby to do so. Carefully I moved to cup his cheek and laid a kiss on my son's forehead. Today my father would take us both to go to the Uchiha estate. I swallowed tightly at the thought and stood. Carefully I smoothed over the orange shirt I wore before messing with the blue scarf tied at my waist. Nerves were bouncing all around inside my body. I would face him with a strong face and a high head, but would I be able to leave with a sane mind?

"Naruto, are you ready?" Carefully I bundled Ryo in a blanket and held him close to heart. Carefully I moved out of the wagon and looked at my father. "You look rather handsome today Naruto. Is that the new outfit you got?" My reply was only a nod. "Well good. I understand completely. Now, head held up high." I raised my head and stared into his blue eyes. I watched his frame move to the town before I followed.

It would take a while to walk to the center of the town. We started at the edge of Memphis with our troop. Slowly we made our way around. Many stares were thrown our way, but they did not feel hateful. Instead many were excited to hear that the gypsies were back in town. Once a child stuttered up to me and sighed if we would be performing once more tonight. It would seem he missed last night's performance.

"Of course. We gypsies adore performing." I eased his worries with my words before my father called after me. I had to jog to catch up with him. Once I did I looked up to see that we were already there. How had the time pass? I feared I was not ready. The Uchiha estate stood in front of me and I was at its gates, trying to decide whether to fight or flight.

My father opened the gate and held it for me. Fight it was. I passed the gate, trembling slightly, and walked down the long path to the door. I feared the worse but hoped for the best. Ryo wiggled in my arms, sensing my troubles. I shifted him in arms before I knocked on the door. It was weak. Barely heard by my ears. My father remedied my error by ringing the doorbell that I seemed to miss. I weakly smiled at him and he laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Calm yourself." He whispered. "You are a gypsy. Do not allow this noble or big estate scare you. Pride, honor, and tradition." His words did ease my worries some. I nodded to him before the door suddenly opened. A servant stood there looking at us both before glancing over our clothes. Most likely trying to decide why a couple of gypsies were standing at these doors. "Hello good madam. I am Minato. I am here to see the lord of the house. Please tell him it is rather important, dealing with his son Sasuke and the night he traveled with me."

The woman took this statement in. She glanced at the bundle in my arms before at our faces again. Soon she bowed to us both before opening the door for us more. My father walked inside, bidding me to follow. My feet lead me inside where the servant waved us to sit on a couch. I could only guess that this was the waiting room. Carefully I sat down and rested Ryo in my lap, using my arm to pillow his head. Blue eyes watched my father sit down also before shifting to the servant who soon walked off.

"Do you believe that he will come?" Maybe I worried too much? My father glanced at me and brushed my cheek softly. Then he smiled kindly at me before looking down at Ryo. He nodded before I heard footsteps. A man entered the room, but it was not Sasuke. He must have been his father. The man stood tall and looked down at us both. My father soon stood and held out his hand. Lord Uchiha took it and shook it politely.

"Hello Minato. Please, my maid was only able to give me a brief explanation as to why you were here. Can you clear up the muggy air?" My eyes watched as this man spoke. He reminded me very much of Sasuke from his cheek bones to his eyes. I was sure that his hair had been the same black hue before it became peppered with old age. Suddenly he looked down at me and the child I had in my hands.

"Lord Uchiha." My father's voice brought his focus off me and back onto him. "A year ago your son, Sasuke, traveled with us. That night he happened to steal my son's virginity. Naruto is a special lad and is one of the few men in this world able to bear a child." Lord Uchiha looked down at the child in my arms once more before looking into my father's blue eyes. "Yes, that child in his arms is the result of that night. I-" His voice stopped when the lord raised his hand.

"Yes. I understand Minato. You wish that your man get support from the Uchiha family for his one night. Sadly, you have not been the first to come demanding this. Many try to say that my sons' have touched their daughter and the child they hold is there. All of them had lied to us." My eyes widen. I had been with no other man! Only Sasuke! Tears filled my eyes. "Now Naruto… I am not saying you are lying, but you first have to pass a small test." I did not believe his words. He believed I was trying to trick him! "Let us see if the child has the Uchiha birthmark. I have not met an Uchiha who doesn't have it."

"A birthmark?" I asked and he nodded to me. A smug smirk sat on his lips. "Well… He has a few… There is one he gets from my mother. I have it too. I doubt it is that one then." I rambled before swallowing tightly. My father watched me carefully. Did he doubt me also? Carefully I unbundled Ryo. "I second one that is the most odd is on his neck." Slowly I laid Ryo on my chest and placed my hand on the back of his head. "It's a circle, only half filled though." I looked up at the lord and he stared at the mark on the back of Ryo's neck.

His hand rose to touch the back of his neck and he stared at me with wide eyes. That was the birthmark. I knew it. Just from his face and his action. I watched while he turned to a maid and whispered to her. She soon turned to leave the room. Then he looked back at Ryo before at me.

My father sat down by me and looked down at me. He nodded to me and patted my knee. We had done it. The test had been passed. Ryo had been Sasuke's child. A smile covered my father's lips before he looked up at Lord Uchiha. The man swallowed tightly and sighed.

"Both of my sons will be here soon." The Lord stated and slowly moved closer to me. I stayed seated on the couch, holding Ryo close. "Ma….may I hold him?" His voice was soft and he held his hands out for Ryo. My arms wrapped around my child more and I swallowed tightly. "I promise to return him. This is my first grandchild. I just want to hold him for a second." Willingly, I handed Ryo to him and watched while the lord held Ryo. He stared down at Ryo before brushing his hair. "He is beautiful Naruto…" He whispered before handing him back. My arms held Ryo and I nodded.

"Yes..." I smiled down at Ryo before he grabbed onto my finger. I chuckled softly before I hear more footsteps. Soon I held Ryo closely, moving to cover him with a blanket. I didn't want Sasuke to see him right away. Maybe the Lord would not take him away, but I feared that Sasuke would. Most likely they were foolish worries.

At first a man entered the room. It was not Sasuke though. Once he was a copy of Lord Uchiha though and I could only guess that this was Sasuke's brother, looking too young to be Lord Uchiha's brother. He stared at my father and I confused before looking to Lord Uchiha. He cocked a black eyebrow. The lord simply held his hand up.

"Father what…" That voice. It was the same as I remembered it to me. Slowly my eyes moved towards the newest arrival. There he stood, just as I remembered it. His hair was longer, his face had ages slightly, but he was still Sasuke. "Naruto…" Those onyx eyes stared down at me and I swallowed tightly.

"Sasuke… Itachi…" Both males turned to Lord Uchiha and looked at him. "This is Minato and his son Naruto." He waved to us. Sasuke looked back over at me before back at his father. Both of their dark eyes questioned why we were here. "It would seem that Sasuke had been wild one night with Naruto. Tell me son, did you know that Naruto is one of the few men who can bear a child?" Sasuke blinked before he pressed his lips together.

"I thought he might be able to." Sasuke answered. "But what does that…" He looked over at me once more. The bundle in my arms moved and I held my breath. Suddenly Ryo was crying, not liking that he was ignored. Swiftly I moved to bounce Ryo while I stared at Sasuke. "You don't mean… that…" Carefully I nodded. "Are you sure? Did you check for the birthmark?"

"What? You think I am some tramp that sleeps with everyone that travels with us?" I glared at him, my eyes full of hate. "YOU BASTARD! I am not some slut!" My father tried to pull me back down onto the couch, but I brushed him off. I removed the blanket and showed him Ryo. I held his son in front of his face and glared down at him. I was Naruto! I would not allow him to speak of me this way. "See this Sasuke? This is the child you left me with!" Carefully I turned my son around and showed the back of Ryo's neck to Sasuke. "And this was the birthmark you just asked me about. I never slept with anyone but you Sasuke." Sasuke was speechless.

"Little brother, how rude. You left his beautiful male? How could you." Sasuke's brother suddenly moved up to me and looked at the mark on Ryo's neck. Then he smiled up at me with kind black eyes. "Hello Naruto. I am Itachi Uchiha, the eldest Uchiha son. It is a pleasure to meet you and my nephew." He bowed at me and now I was speechless. No one had bowed to me before. Slowly, unsurely, I bowed back to him. Then I pulled Ryo close to my chest once more.

"Hello." I whispered, feeling my anger calm down. I felt a figure behind me stand. My father looked down at Itachi before over at Sasuke. Sasuke was still staring at Ryo in my arms and not saying a word. Minato stepped forward and looked up at Lord Uchiha.

"My son, as it clear to see, does not want to marry Sasuke or anything. In fact we will be happy to keep quiet about this whole affair. It is hard on the income I have though to support everyone. We come by here every year; it is part of our troop's route. To settle the matter, why don't we discuss a yearly payment?" I looked down at Ryo. It was the conclusion that we came up with last night.

"No." I looked up. It had not been Lord Uchiha who had said that. Sasuke stood there, arms crossed, glaring at my father. "No. I don't agree to his. I want Naruto to become my bride. I don't want to pay him to take care of my child. I want to help." When he faced me I looked at him with blank eyes. Soon I shook my head. "Naruto… I want to help you with more than money." I shook my head again and again and again. No, I didn't want him to be in my life again! He ran out of my life already and broke my heart.

"I don't want you anyone! You left me! No note, no good-bye, no nothing! I woke up the next day and my mother told me you left!" I cried at him and held Ryo close. "A week passed and still nothing. Three months! Three months and I found out I was truly carrying your baby. Your child Sasuke…" I looked down at Ryo. The boy stared at me with his pretty navy blues eyes and a mixture of our features and seemed to smile back. "But you never knew that… you never came to look for me… Why should I allow you to be in my life now?" I glanced up and frowned. Sasuke tried to say more, but his father stepped up.

"I understand where you come from Naruto. This is my only grandchild and right now the next heir after my sons. I fear that as they age they will not marry and give birth to more." Lord Uchiha explained to me. His smile was kind and held his hand out to me. I didn't want to take this bet. Now I just wanted the money to get the hell away from Sasuke and his family. "Ah, I see it in your eyes that this idea displeases you. I am not a cruel man. I would never take Ryo away from you. No. Allow both of my boys to court you Naruto. I wish to see if either of them can gain your affection and encourage you to stay. If not, then please allow me to inform you that your son, Ryo, will still be in the running for the Uchiha estate and all its money if either of my son's produces an heir."

"What?" I cried out softly. My blue eyes were wide with surprise. This was a big offer. I can't believe it. I glanced over at the two sons. Both onyx eyes were focused on me. Determination was in both of their eyes. Itachi's eyes made me reflect on how there was always a second chance. Sasuke showed an emotion that Itachi did though. I saw the same look in Lee's and Sakura's eyes when they stared at each other. Love. "How… How long?"

"Why don't we discuss this more at dinner?" A feminine voice answered me. I looked up to see a lady dressed in an elegant gown. She carefully walked to Lord Uchiha before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Fugaku, dearest… dinner will be in just a few hours." Her dark eyes twinkled at me before she walked over to my father and me. "Why don't you go tell your troop to come stay at our estate for your stay here? A few days here so we can all talk civilly. Also, I also wanted to see a Gypsy perform in my house. Would you please give me the honor?" A cheerful giggle left her lips and she moved to smile at Fugaku. "Won't it be lovely? They all can perform for a sum before eating with us. It will be a wonderful little dinner party."

"Yes. Why don't I go inform the troop?" My father nodded before turning to me. "Naruto, I want you to stay." He pulled me close and looked into the copy of his eyes. "I know that this is hard. You want to try and give them a chance. Your mother use to say that Sasuke might have had a reason for leaving. Allow him to explain." He rested his forehead on my forehead before he smiled. "We, as gypsies, don't get second chances very often. Here is your second chance. Take it." He moved to kiss my forehead before he turned to walk away.

I turned to the family he left me with and watched while Sasuke was staring at me. He made a beeline for me, but his mother got to me first. I smiled at the lady, finding that I was her height and could look her in the eye. She looked down at the bundle in my arms before smiling. Her small, pale hand came up and touched the blanket.

"What is his name?" She looked up at me with curious eyes. I carefully moved Ryo in my arms to allow her see him better. A coo slipped from her lips before her eyes flicked up. I told her his name and she nodded. "Ryo… I believe that it fits." Her eyes looked up at me and she held her hand out. I simply smiled at her and allowed her to stroke his hair. Since I already had my child for three months I was use to people coming up and wanting to touch Ryo. "I am sorry for being so rude but I wanted to hear this rumored grandson the servants were talking about." Carefully she looped her arm through mine and patted it with her other hand. "Come, why don't you step away from the other males and allow me to show you our humble estate."

"Oh! Yes… um… Miss. Mrs. I mean Lady Uchiha." I blushed a shade of pink. It felt as if I was meting Sasuke all over again. She carefully moved to stroke up my cheek before she patted it lightly. Her quiet footsteps lead us out of the room and nervously I looked back to see Sasuke silently fuming.

"Please Naruto, call me Mikoto." My attention was torn from Sasukes. My eyes were wide with shock. Lady Uchiha was giving me permission to call her by her first name? "Oh, I didn't mean to make you comfortable Naruto. If that is too much, how about you call me… Lady Mikoto. There. You can be formal, but also friendly. Best of both worlds, just like Ryo." She poked his nose before she giggled. My cheeks were rosy red, but I chuckled with her.

She showed me the halls; told me about the art, and waved to the servants we passed. I noticed that she had a gentle soul. It brought a smile to my lips and I squeezed her arm more. It was lovely to hear her explain everything to hear me and I found myself relax in this charming settling. While I was not use to anything and out of my comfort zone, here escorting the lady of the house around her estate.

"Oh! And there, Naruto, is Itachi's and Sasuke's tutor! Kakashi! Kakashi! Leave poor Iruka alone and come over here." I followed the direction of her voice to see a solder standing there with a scholar. He paused during his speech to the other male before he walked over to him. Something about this man seemed odd. It wasn't his eye patch or the mask that covered the lower portion of his face. It was how his gray hair didn't match the age on his face. He looked too young to have a whole head of silver strains.

I met his black eye before glancing at his eye patch. Odd still and I held Ryo close. While Kakashi seemed friendly, my gut told me he was dangerous. Maybe it had something to do with the broad shoulders and strong facial lines. Maybe it was the outfit he wore clearly stating that he was a high-up soldier. I placed my money on how his hues reminded me of an eye of a storm, calming only for the time being.

"Hello Naruto." Suddenly I was startled. How had he known my name? "Sasuke talked about you. From his description of you I could pick you out of a crowd easily now." His tan hand was held out to me. I stared at it for a second, noticing how many marks were on them. I shifted around Mikoto and Ryo to take his hand. His grip was strong and his hands felt rough against mine. I watched while his eye zoomed on Ryo while shaking my hand.

"Oh Kakashi! You have a great eye for this. Yes, this is Naruto and the darling boy in his arms is my grandson. Sadly, Naruto is not my son." The lady sighed before shaking her head. It was then and there that I decided the Uchiha family was rather different. To want a gypsy in their family, a noble had to be insane. Not that I wasn't honored, but it would wreck the Uchiha family! Maybe the drive to have an heir was more important. It could always be covered up that I was a gypsy. Did I want to live in this kind of world? Did I still want Sasuke? Yes, a part of me did.

"Where are you taking Naruto next Mikoto?" What? Oh yeah. Kakashi, Mikoto, and the tour came back to my mind. Sometimes I was too forgetful! I looked over at Mikoto while his pressed her lips together. Thoughtful. Then, her face shined. Her hand squeezed my arm. It was rather calming, but her face told me that she was up to something rather devious. The trickster in me rejoiced at that face.

"Iruka!" She cried. Kakashi lit up before he turned around on his toes. "Yes, go get him Kakashi!" Nobles, so demanding! My blues hues watched how Kakashi started to walk off. He disappeared down the corner before he came back with a fluster scholar that I had seen earlier. The scholar was glaring down at Kakashi from his glasses. Mikoto was positively giddy beside me. Her actions were creating such a stir for Ryo. By the time the scholar was on his feet, Ryo was crying. "Oh dear! What is wrong with Ryo?"

I pulled my arm away from her and rocked Ryo. Still he fused and wailed. Oh heaven! It was that time to feed him. I blushed deeply. How embarrassing. I really didn't want to feed him with a crowd watching me. "He is hungry. Lady Mikoto, can I borrow a room? I'd rather out fed him in the opening." I chuckled softly.

"But Naruto, you don't have a bottle- OH! You… Yes! Iruka, take Naruto to your room. It is the closest dear. Don't worry. You will have privacy." The scholar bowed before turned to me. I stared into knowledgeable brown eyes and quickly found the scar on his nose interesting. How had he got it? It would be rather interesting if he got it for disobeying his parents like I had. I smiled brightly and he smiled back at me. His eyes melted. I hold myself feeling safe around him even though I only knew him for a minute. It was the aura around him, a motherly aura, which drew me close.

"Please follow me." And I did. His footsteps lead us to a door and during the whole time I tried to keep Ryo quiet. Iruka opened the door and stepped aside. After I slipped inside, he followed before offering the bed for me to sit on. Next he closed the door. "I hope you don't mind, but I will be staying to hid from Kakashi." I could completely understand that!

"I can see how Kakashi can be a bit much." Carefully I pulled my shirt down and moved Ryo to my nipple. It was uncomfortable to have a stranger in the same room while I did this. Iruka, the scholar, was not focus on me, but his brown hair. His frame faced a mirror and his hands were hard at work trying to pull each strain into a neat ponytail. A bright smile covered my lips, but still I placed a blanket over Ryo and my shoulder.

Ryo's tiny mouth went to work to get the milk and I examined Iruka. The scholar had a light tan, but I had reason to believe that is was fading. Old scars were visible. I wondered how a scholar got them. They were nothing like Kakashi, whose hands were covered with tiny mars, but I took interest in them. I knew that having more than five noticeable scars caused people to be curious.

Iruka turned his head in my direction before he smiled kindly. With gracefully movements, he went down in a chair that was by his desk. Chocolate hues looked at me while tracing a line on his palm. I shifted Ryo while I watched a storm in those eyes. He was battle with himself whether he should ask me a question or not. What could have him in such a state? I cocked a brow at him and he coughed into his hand. He wanted looking me in the eye, and I felt uncomfortable for a second.

"Naruto, pardon me if this is rude, but how did you give birth to your child?" His curiosity was reasonable. "You don't have to answer. I just read up on special men like you, but it was hard to find information on how a male gives birth." I was suddenly surprised by that statement. Iruka studied up? My blue eyes widen for a second, but he nodded to answer my silent question.

"Wow… Well. No! It's fine! Ha. No one had ever asked me that!" I glanced down at Ryo before I met Iruka's eyes. "It was very painful. I learned a new respect for woman after that. Well in my body there is a hidden canal where Ryo was developed." Iruka nodded. "He grew normally and it was like a normal pregnancy. When the time came for him to be born, the medic of our group helped me. It was hard. My stomach had to be pushed to help get him started. When he came out it was painful, my rectum should not be stretched that way." I licked my lips, remember the pain. I had screamed bloody murder and blamed Sasuke all the way. "When Ryo came out, we almost lost him. It was horrible. I passed out in the middle of it. After I came back, Ryo was in my arms live and the medic was saying that he took after me with my will to fight."

"That is amazing Naruto." He whispered quietly while staring down at his hand again. "How did you find out that you were special?" That had been a common question. Many males worried that they might be able to give birth to a child. Sometimes it was their worse fear to be able to do that. In Iruka's case, I find that he was truly interested for the knowledge. I would not be surprised to find out that he knew of a few ways that a male could tell.

"I had my palm read when I a child. My mother was puzzled by a line. It was the line that was usually found on woman, saying that they could give birth. When she looked at the book, she found that she had not looked at it wrong." I explained and moved to hold up my palm. Iruka looked at it before he moved to point at the line I had been talking about. I froze. My breath stopped. My eyes widen. "How-"

"I also had my palm read, for fun one year, while I was in the military. The gypsy told me that I could give birth to a child according to this line." His Adam apple bobbed and he pulled his hand away. I moved to cradle Ryo, not sure how to reply. "I lelt the military that year, becoming a scholar. The Uchiha family took me in to educate their sons. From there, I met Kakashi and he took an interest me. I doubt he knows I can bear a child and I have kept quiet about it. Please do that same." A blush sat on his cheeks.

"OH! Yeah, no way I would tell him!" I cried out to Iruka before I chuckled. "He looks like a pervert to be honest! Your life might be in real danger if he found out he could marry you and in turn you could give him an heir!" Iruka sighed deeply before his eyes rolled. Soon he was nodding.

"Oh yes. You would be right Naruto. I caught him a few times in public reading sexual books shamelessly!" I chuckled softly at that. "He had the nerve to try and get me to read one. I burnt the book instead." His cheeks were colored with blood and I was laughing now. A small cry from Ryo had me stopping and fixing him on my lap.

0o0o0o0

Somehow, between finishing feeding Ryo and escorting Mikoto to Fugaku I had been talked into performing with the troop before dinner. After passing off Mikoto to her husband and saying bye to Kakashi and Iruka, I walked to the troop. They had gathered in a room close to the dining room. The first to greet me was a woman with blond hair and the biggest breast I have ever seen.

"Nice going brat." My godmother stated, standing before me looking 20 years younger than she really saw. Two light brown hues shined down on me before she laid a kiss on my forehead. I pulled a face, but I was smiling brightly. Our relationship seemed like a joke half the time, but I would not replace her for anybody in the world.

"Yeah you hag! You're just using me!" I chimed before holding Ryo up as a shield when she raised her hand. "NO! I got Ryo!" The one thing my godmother never understood was that ladies were supposed to be delegate. Maybe it was from hanging around her husband all the time. The man was a pervert and usually didn't take no for an answer. I smiled at the thought before glancing over at the man.

He was grinning behind his wife, proud of her spunky attitude. When he noticed that he had caught my attention, he hid one of his gray eyes behind his eyelid for a second. I chuckled at the wink before walking over and tugging on his gray hair. He frowned for a second and swatted my hand away. Our laughs echoed each other before I nudged him. While my godfather was a pervert, like my godmother, I would not change him. Even during the times he took me to research the woman and male body and I got punched for peeping, I was happy to have each memory with him.

"You did well." He patted my head before he looked over at the younger performs. "Go on, join them. It will be you who will be showing these nobles want gypsies can do. I will be happy to sit and watch the ladi…es…" He stopped noticing how his wife was staring at him. "and watch the ladies and lads perform well? Right Tsunade? Don't you agree?" A nervous chuckle left his lips and when Tsunade rolled her eyes he sighed with relief. Usually his pervert comments would gain him a hit to the face.

"Yeah! Come on Naruto!" Sakura yelled over to us before waving her hand. She already had her hair done up by Ino and said female was working on her own. "Kyo has the trio setting up the dining room. We are almost and dinner will be soon." I glanced over to see Kyo walking out of the room through a secret door. At the sound of her name she turned to look at us before waving a tan hand. Then she placed a brunet strain behind her ear and kept going. "You are performing, right?" Sakura's voice caught my attention once more.

I swallowed tightly while my feet lead me to her side. I looked at the door Kyo left through and saw servants setting the table. There seemed to be a few sets of plates they were setting out, more than I thought they would. While it would not be the biggest crowd I had performed to there would be two sets of eyes watching me the whole time. Both Uchiha heirs would have their eyes all over me, taking me in like a piece of cattle. Yet I promised Mikoto, and I would not go back on a promise!

"It is fine." I whispered and turned to my friends. My mother slipped up beside me, turning my attention to her, and held her hands out for Ryo. "Thanks. He's been fed and should sleep most of the time." She nodded before cradling Ryo against her chest. Then she laid her hand on my shoulder and laid a kiss on my cheek. The silent message was clear, good luck.

"Perform well." She stated to all of us before she walked off with Ryo into the dining room. I smiled before walking over to Sakura and Ino and allowing them to try and tidy my blond strains. They pulled on the mess and combed through it. While I allowed the abuse to continue, I watched Kyo walk back a forth with items.

Kyo was a polite gypsy woman, who usually acted as a peacekeeper in our troop. She had a way with words that charmed many while her hazel eyes melted souls. While she was a few years my senior, she had not been stolen. It was not from her appearance, because she was beautiful and her voice rivaled an angel's. She had not shown a fancy to any male and from her lack of response the males in our troop and in other troops did not mess around with her. Surprisingly, for most female gypsies, she was also traveling in a wagon by herself. Never before had she told me who are parents were or why she joined our troop just five years ago. Whenever asked she would simply smile and say that the past was better off in the past.

Sakura sighed in my ear and I felt her nudge me. She looked at my hair before shrugging at Ino. This was a common reaction after dealing with my hair. It simply meant that had tried their best. I laughed before I looked over when I felt a tug on my orange shirt. My hues traveled to see one of the three children that had been helping Kyo set up. I flicked at his headband, one I happened to give him, before crouching down to him. He smiled brightly at me before fixing the band on his head. Behind him stood a girl and a boy, seeming rather nervous but hopeful.

"Naruto! Look! Udon, Moegi, and I set everything up! Pretty good, huh boss? Since we did such a good job can we perform too? We have a piece we've been working on with Kyo! Please?" He stared up at me with those dark eyes and I smiled. I heard Ino and Sakura giggle behind me, commenting to themselves about how cute they were, before I chuckled softly too. Udon and Moegi looked up at me, begging with their eyes that I would allow them to perform.

"Yeah Konohamaru. You guys can perform." He jumped into the air with joy before turning to his friends. They giggled with each other and ran off to Kyo, telling her the good news no doubt. I stood up straight and chuckled along with Ino and Sakura. While they were young, they were still gypsies. Already wanting to perform and who was I to deny them. I smiled while watching Kyo walk over to us with a small smile of her own on her face.

"Okay I have the line-up. It will be act 3, 8, 14, trio, and lastly Naruto in 13." Kyo stated before she nodded. While everyone around me nodded, I stared at her with my mouth open. I cocked my head to the side and coughed a little. 13? Me? In front of everyone? That was the solo about the girl who was without a lover!

"What? Wait a minute? Who said we were doing 13? Wait, a better question is who said I was doing act 13?" I hissed before looking around for answer. Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Lee, and Kyo looked away. A frown marred my lips. Who planed this? Finally Kiba looked me in the eye and sighed.

"Face it Naruto. You are the main reason why we are here and the one they want to see." Damn it, he had a point. "And we all want you to show that bastard what he walked out on!" I glanced over at the door that lead to the dining room were said bastard was. True, it would be nice to rub it into Sasuke's face. I was sexy and talented; he would be forced to notice that during my solo. Still it was rather nerve wrecking. "Also… Your father was the one to suggest it before he left." That I could not argue with.

"Okay. Let's get the band ready for those acts and get on with the performance. They won't wait all day and I am rather hungry! I could use some of that noble fine food." I laughed and in return they smiled at me. Lee came up and patted, or rather pounded, on my back. Then he threw his fist into the air and grinned.

"That is the youthful spirit! Let us show them the heart of the gypsy! YOSHI!" His voice boomed throughout the area. Lee had no quiet setting on his mouth. There was loud, louder, loudest, and ear splitting loud. I had heard them all and did not want to hear the last one ever again. Still, I could not of said it better myself.

0o0o0o0

First up was our three girls; Ino, Kyo, and Sakura. Kyo walked in the front and coughed politely. With the single sound the crowd before her looked over. While I was by the secret door with Kiba, Lee, and the trio, I was smiling to myself. Kyo bow to crowd and the band began to play.

Their bodies moved around each other. Never was one in the middle or out in the front too long. Three voices blended into one while they told a tale about three maidens who killed men. Each of them pranced around the room. Each time a murder was talked about one of the girls would walk up to a male and act as if she was cutting his throat before kissing his cheek. It was all in good humor. I was thankful that no one got upset over it. I did notice that none of them touched Sasuke or Itachi. Not only that, but I noticed how often times during the girl's performance their eyes were on me.

By the end of their song each one twirls down into a sitting position. Their skirts fanned out over them and their voices died out. The last verse saying out a three maidens disappeared after escaping a hanging. Each gypsy girl bowed her head and the room was silent. They stood and bowed to the crowd before slipping back away. A smile sat on my lips before I patted Sakura's shoulder. She giggled softly and blew a kiss to me.

Next I walked up with Lee at my right and Kiba at my left. I heard and felt the heavy beat of the drums against my feet. None of us sang, but our feet added to the dance. A stomp here, a stomp there, a clap, and a snap. The extra sounds we added reflected the mood of the dance. We flipped in the area that we could and slide under each other. Our movements' were quick, wild, and eye catching. Our goal was to entertain, not tell a story. It was to raise the crowd's spirit and get their hearts pumping.

When our song neared its ending, I felt sweat gather on my brows. I was sure that neither Sasuke nor Itachi had stopped staring at me. Even while I rolled around on the stand and bounced up, their eyes stayed glued to my form. It made me feel hotter then I should. Kiba and Lee both glanced over at me and I forced myself to focus. For the finish our sounds were loud and strong. The anger of the dance was vivid and we ended by all slamming down on the ground.

I was glad for the break I got to wipe the sweat off my face. Then I found Ino in front of me, smiling. My hand took hers before I lead her up. Kiba, leading Kyo, and Lee, leading Sakura, were beside me. I bent down and kissed Ino's hand before I rose. My hand lay against her lower back before I the music started. Our bodies moved into a salsa. I bent her, swayed her, and made her follow my lead. She followed with a smile and soon we were chuckling softly on stage.

I knew the others were following along. The worry-wart inside of me made me check back while I spun Ino around. When I saw the same move in action with the other couples I smiled. I pulled Ino close against me once more before glancing up at the crowd. That had been a poor choice. My eyes met Sasuke's and I saw rage in his hues. When I looked over at Itachi I saw desire. Both made my skin crawl and I placed my focus back on Ino. She smiled at me before lean back while I dipped her at the end of the music.

The trio was up next and I wanted to watch them. Ino and Sakura were waving me over to the secret door though. A sigh left my lips and I wished the three children good luck before I was pulled into the other room. Soon I was at my friends' mercy. They helped clean me up and fix my outfit. Sakura ended up raising my shirt and tying it off to show my stomach. Ino had given me a wet cloth to clean myself with. They tried once more to fix my hair before pulling away. I felt silly, feminine even, to be like his. Still I walked out, messing with my shirt and catching the trio juggling and flipping during the end of the song. Konohamaru slammed his balls against the ground and a puff of smoke appeared. When it was gone so were they, hidden off now.

The trio's song ended soon after that and it was my turn. I choice to do the dance without words, feeling I did not have a voice like the girls did. Carefully I walked up while the music behind my played. I didn't need lyrics to make the dance mean something. My body moved, I heard the band, and I watched black eyes. Onyx, emotionless, and watching my every move. My body twisted, turned, bunt, and arched. Blue stared back into black. The air seemed hot. I was losing myself. Our past was fresh in my mind. I felt his hands on my body again, his lips telling me to relax, and my body rubbing against his.

Moan. Pant. Pant. Pant. Sweat. Hot. Dizzy. I saw his finger twitch and I almost whimpered. My body knew that it wanted. I fall to the ground and arch my back. Elegantly flipping over, removing my eyes from his only to find a new pair.

New. Different. Calm. Curious. I spun my body and coyly looked at them behind the strains of my blond hair. Older onyx hues stared back. An eye brow rose. Dare I? A new, different, start? I held my breath for a second. I switched my weight to my hands after placing up on the body. My legs split apart in the air and I felt myself tremble inside. I could start fresh with him. I could come to love him. I could forget… about Sasuke?

Once more I was on my feet. They lead me to the table. Was this part of the act? I couldn't quite remember. My body was moving without asking my body. I removed the cloth that was tied to my waist with a flick. I ran the sheen fabric along his pale skin. A sigh passed from my lips and he mimicked me. Then Itachi bowed his neck back and our lips were close. The piece of clothing dropped from my hands. A growl caught my attention from the other brother.

Heated eyes rested against my skin. I felt as if I was on fire! Anger, want, lust, feelings, and love? Carefully I skipped away from Itachi and him. My body swayed while I stood there, using each roll like a snake charmer would a flute to charm a snake. I wondered who charming who. My body twisted before I was at the side of his chair. He was my Sasuke. Father of my child. Secretly, the holder of my heart. I rolled my body up and kicked my leg behind me. I held it high in the air and lowered my chest. My face close to his and the seconds passed while we shared the same air.

The music changed. I was forced out of my haze. Another twist and I back flipped away. I pranced over to where I started. My hands moving around me and I turned slowly, gracefully moving my arms. I paused when I faced the table before hitting the ground. My hands caressed my chest. Nimble fingers wrapped around the red scarf tucked away in my shirt. I pulled it. My back arch, a gasp spilled from my lips, and once the cloth fell from my hands I collapsed against the ground. The music ended. They clapped. My eyes were open, barely, to watch Sasuke's onyx hues and found a home in them.

Short lived. I was helped up by Kiba and took my scarf back from Itachi. Our hands glazed, our eyes held each other, but it lacked passion. I broke away first and wiped the sweat off my brows. Sakura was praising me, but I only half listened. The rest of my thoughts were focus on gaining control over my body. A part of me felt rather weak and lightheaded. Most likely my body was complaining over the lack of food.

"Wonderful." Mikoto chimed and stood from her seat at the head of the table. Fugaku nodded from the other head and stood also. She giggled softly before looking over at a man by Fugaku's side of the table. "Don't you agree Lord Hyuuga?" The gentleman being questioned stared up at Mikoto with pale lavender eyes. He nodded before she giggled politefully behind her hand. "Yes. Well come now. Everyone! Sit down." I nodded and looked around at the large table. Where to sit?

A wave of a hand caught my attention. Lord Uchiha waved the seat to the right of him once he had my eyes. I started at the seat right next to him before I walked over. A servant pulled my chair out and I was honestly startled. Still I sat down in the chair before noticing that in front of me sat the two Uchiha sons. Quickly I went looking for Ryo instead of paying attention to them. I noticed that my child was at the other end of the table in my mother's arm. She waved her hand at me, shooing me away when she noticed I was about to get up. It would seem that I was being dismissed from taking care of my child. I sighed deeply.

"I am sure that Ryo will be fine Naruto." The eldest Uchiha stated, drawing my focus to him. I offered him a smile before I noticed servants placing food on the table. The smell filled my nose and a sigh escaped my lips. I was hungry, but I knew that I would not be able to eat until Lord Uchiha took the first bite. While the servants piled more food on, Fukagu smiled at me. "Naruto, allow me to introduce the Hyuuga family." He hummed. "Lord Hiashi Hyuuga, a dear friend of mine." My hues met pale lavender again and the noble bowed his head. Part of his long black hair swept over his shoulder.

"Hello Naruto. It is nice to finally meet you." His voice was rough from age, but it had a charming appeal to it. Carefully his hand motioned to the girl sitting beside me. I glanced over, hoping I could remember so many names! "This is my eldest daughter, Lady Hinata Hyuuga."

The girl blushed softly at me. She held the same violet eyes that her father did and she bowed her head respectfully. It was a tiny movement, and I was thankful. Anymore and the up-do her black hair was in might of fallen apart. "Hello Naruto." She whispered quietly before she leaned back. Her back straight, and her posture was very elegant, but it also allowed me to see the young girl behind her.

"My youngest daughter, Lady Hanabi Hyuuga."

Hanabi was a few years Hinata's junior, but looked like her copy. She batted her pale lavender eyes at me before bowing her head lightly. Her own black hair was pinned on top of her head and I felt a small pity for the two. I was thankful I was not born as a noble woman. While they had to look so beautiful, I heard that it was painful and hard to get to the ending product. "Greeting Naruto."

"Lastly, my nephew."

"Hello Naruto, I am Lord Neji Hyuuga." The male introduced himself and bowed his head to me. I found myself figuring that that the pale lavender eyes were a Hyuuga trait. I was simply to bet the black midnight hair was also a trait. Neji was included in this. He leaned back in his seat and glanced over at Itachi before looking down at the food on the table.

"Yes, well I believe that you have met Captain Kakashi and Scholar Iruka." Fukagu spoke up once more and I nodded happily. Maybe dinner would start soon. "Ah yes, there is Advisor Shikamaru Nara." The man he addressed was rather ordinary. The only thing catching my eye was how his hair was pulled in a ponytail. He shifted up from resting on his hand and glanced over at us. He had looked like he had been sleeping a moment before.

"Oh… Yes… Hello." He stated dully. Under that black hair and brown eyes I felt there was more than a lazy man. There had to be good reason behind the Uchiha family making him an advisor. When his brown eyes met my blue I saw it. There was the intelligence. A storm of thoughts and ideas were swirling in those eyes. When he looked away I examined how he looked at everyone at the table. It would appear that he was finally noticing that he was at the dinner table. Then he yawned and leaned back.

My stomach quietly growled and I wrapped my arms around my stomach. I was hoping that there was no one else to meet and greet. Any more names and I would lose track of which Hyuuga was each and how I should address someone. Still I smiled brightly at Lord Uchiha and Lord Hyuuga. I knew that I should be polite. I was a guest in this house and it was simply amazing that we were being allowed to stay here at the estate.

"Father. Do you mind taking pity on us and starting the meal. I am guessing that… the gypsies are rather hungry." When I met Sasuke's eyes, I knew that he meant to say something besides gypsies. I could tell that on the tip of his tongue he was ready to say my name. Had he noticed me holding my stomach? A light blush covered my cheeks at the thought.

"You are quite right Sasuke." My eyes darted over to watch Lord Uchiha's pale fingers grab his fork. While he piled food on to his plate, other's followed. I took their lead and happily placed meat onto my plate. "Enjoy dinner." Then he placed some food into his mouth and I felt a sigh of relief. The rich meat on my tongue was heavenly. It was like nothing I had before. A moan left my lips before I blushed deeply. Hinata beside me giggled softly before she looked at me with kind eyes.

"Isn't the food simply wonderful Naruto? The Uchiha cook is a miracle worker." She whispered to me. I smiled at her before she bit her lip. A shy girl it would seem. Still she was polite. I ate more of the pork that was on my plate. "Naruto, may I ask you something?" She just did, but I decided not to pick on her about that though. I nodded and her face lit with joy. "Would you introduce me to your friends? I would appreciate it greatly."

"Of course, Lady Hinata." I smiled at her before I looked over at my friends. They were over at the other end of the table. Kiba noticed me though and waved. Then he did a few hand gestures that signaled he enjoyed the food. I chuckled and heard the Hyuuga girls giggle beside me. I caught Neji giving them a look, but he was smiling in good manners. It would appear that everyone was enjoying the aura of the dinner.

"Naruto, tell me, do you read palms or cards at all?" I paused in biting my bread and stared at Hiashi. His head was cocked to the side and waiting for an answer. I tore a piece of the carb off before chewing it quickly. Sadly I was going to make him wait before I answered him. My hunger came before his answer. When I swallowed it I took a sip of water to clear my throat.

"No lord Hyuuga, I do not. It has never been in my talent. I can read a crystal ball when the moon in full though. Sadly I do not hold many normal gypsy talents. Yet I am trying to change that." I smiled politely at him before waving down to the other. "Ino, the blond woman that had been dancing, can read a palm to a T and has a skill when it comes to flowers. For the cards I would try to talk to my mother or the elder Jiraiya for the best readings."

"Do you think I can get my palm read? Hinata will you join me dear sister?"

"Oh, Iruka! How about we get see what the cards have in store for us in the future!"

"Naruto, would you give me the honor of telling my fortune through the crystal ball? There will be a full moon tomorrow I believe."

"Itachi, wonderful idea. Do you suppose you can do mine also?"

"Troublesome…"

"Neji, will you escort Hinata and me to their wagon's tomorrow?"

"Kakashi. Stop!"

"Now Naruto…."

"Father."

"Lord Hyuuga would you."

My eyes widen and I felt frozen. How was it, that with one simple question, I had been pulled into a storm of dinner conversation? I scanned the people around me, trying to decide just who I should be talking to. I felt overwhelmed. I was scared. I was drowning in a sea of people. I swallowed tightly and looked for help. I found it in Sasuke's onyx eyes. He had been ignoring most of the chatting around him.

"Naruto…" He whispered to me. "The key is only paying attention to the people who are talking to you." When I glanced around once more, I noticed that most of them were talking to each other. In fact not even Itachi or Fugaku were talking to me, but to each other. A smile crossed my lips and I looked up at Sasuke. I was graceful that he had picked me out of the water and saved me. No matter how many gypsy dinners I had, they had been nothing like a noble dinner where being polite and formal was the main key points.

"Thank." I whispered quietly and nibbled on more of the heavenly food. Sasuke was watching me and the air felt tension. I was too upset to start any small talk with the man who had left me. Yet I yearned for him to start talking and take the first step. Just like a year ago, I looked for his guidance. I swallowed tightly before sipping my water.

"Naruto…" My eyes short to his before I blushed at my eagerness. For a second we didn't speak, but I could still hear the dull roar of voices around me. "How… how is Ryo?" He asked softly and leaned forward. While we were not right across from the each other, we were still close enough where we could speak quietly without other's overhearing us too much. "And how are you?" I decided that he meant besides him leaving me.

"Ryo is fine. He is about three months old now." He looked down over at said child we were talking about before saying. "He is muttering and mumbling a lot. No words yet, none at all, but making sounds is the start." Our eyes met and we shared a small smile only parents could. Then I stared down at my plate of food. No longer was I hungry. "I've… been okay. My parents been helping me raise Ryo and everyone is quite supportive in the troop. It is hard to get down time for me through unless my mother takes me off my hands so I may go hang out with my friends…" I forced myself not to look him in the eye. It was upsetting to know that it was his fault. The bastard got me pregnant and left me! Carefully I wiped my eyes before looking up at Sasuke. "You?"

"I've been fine. I have been learning the final steps into being the Lord of the estate in case Itachi cannot." His eyes were bleeding with emotion now. The emotion was only for me. "Naruto… I do not know why Itachi hasn't married a woman. My reason is because no one has been as good as you." That hit me hard and I felt myself tremble. "Naruto-"

"Now little brother, do not hog Naruto to yourself." I sniffled a little, trying to mask my emotions, before I turned to Itachi. "Naruto, how is your dinner so far?" A part of me was angry that he stopped us. Still I smiled brightly at him and allowed myself to mingle.

"It is wonderful! I would love to get the recipes that your cook used." I chimed cheerfully. "Do you think that you can do that for me?" I felt fake, but I doubt Itachi could tell. If my act could fool my parents, then he had no chance. He smiled back at me and nodded. Carefully I glanced back at Sasuke before noticing that he was frowning. Then he moved to talk to Hiashi and Kakashi quietly. Quickly I looked away from him.

0o0o0o0

The rest of the dinner I found myself being pulled into different conversations, but I was learning how to deal with nobles. When a head turns away from me, I had been dismissed from talking with that person. Usually that would pull me to talk with another person. Most of the night, I found myself talking with Itachi, Fugaku, or Hinata. I didn't talk to Sasuke again the rest of the night, but I did glance over at him often. Whenever our eyes met, I felt a jolt between our eyes that would color my cheeks.

"Naruto." I glanced up to see my mother and father standing behind me. My father was smiling at me and moved to pat my shoulder. "Thank you, Lord Uchiha, for the meal. It was perfect. We will be retiring now." He addressed Fugaku before he bowed his head. "Naruto, are you coming with?"

"I was wondering, Minato, if Naruto would be allowed to stay here. We have many guest rooms and in fact everyone in your troop could sleep inside tonight." The lord smiled kindly and I glanced over. I knew the offer was to get me to hang around longer, but a part of me wondered. If the food had taste that good, how would the beds feel? "Naruto?" I glanced up. "Would you mind using a guest room here tonight?" A second passed before I smiled.

"I would be grateful to spend the night in a guest room. Thank you Lord Uchiha." I whispered and bowed my head. My father nodded before my mother walked up to me. She stared down at Ryo in her arms, who was sleep peacefully, before looking up at me. "I will take him tonight. Don't worry…. Besides…" My voice was hush and my eyes down casted. "Sasuke would like to see him also." My mother held her breath before she passed Ryo off to me. I cradled him in my eyes and smiled at her. "Good night." She kissed my forehead before turning into my father's chest. His hues shined at me and he nodded before bowing his head to everyone. They turned to leave, with most of the troop.

Carefully I stood with Ryo though and yawned. Sasuke moved up before his brother did. The two stared at each other before the eldest looked away in defeat. He strolled over to me and looked down at Ryo. My eyes narrowed for a second before he held his arms out. I turned away though and walked to the door. When I heard his footsteps behind me I turned around and held Ryo out to him. He took his son into his pale arms and stared down into navy eyes. I saw his heart melt before he laid a kiss on Ryo's forehead lovingly.

"Naruto." I loved the sound of my name on his lips. It warmed my heart still. "I didn't mean to offend you earlier today. In fact I was hoping that Ryo had the birthmark… I was…" He paused, pressing his lips together, and looked up to me. A battle within those eyes was erupting. It would seem that sharing inner thoughts was not a custom he was used to. "I was… jealous at the thought that you might have been with another man. So jealous that I was relieved when you yelled at me that it was my child." His Adam apple bobbed and he rocked Ryo in his arms carefully.

"Sasuke-"

"No… Wait. There is more. That morning, when I left, I also left behind a note. It said that in three days, if you wanted to be my bride, to meet me at the edge of the town. But… you never got that message, did you?" A note? My eyes widen for a second and I shook my head. A sigh left his lips and he moved to caress Ryo's tiny cheek with a finger. Then onyx met blue again and I saw how serious he was. "Naruto, I love you. I wanted to make you my bride a year ago, but I felt I got been rejected. Now that I found out it was a get misunderstand… I want you to return to me as my bride. I will not lose to Itachi and lose you again. I want to be called your husband and to rightfully be Ryo's father."

"Sasuke…." Tears filled my eyes. My vision blurred. There had been a note? I sniffled lightly. Sasuke moved to hand Ryo back to me and I clung to my child. Still Sasuke's eyes never left mine. He moved closer to me and I leaned forehead. A magnet between us and I had no power to fight it. I felt my hands tremble and I felt the tension in my body build up. When his lips laid on me before pulling away, I sighed deeply. A smug smirk appeared on his lips, but the pool of onyx was melted with love.

"It would be rude of me to ask you to decide now. I am not a cruel man. Please think about what I have said Naruto... Honestly think." His raised his hand to caress me cheek and wiped away a few tears. "Oh…. Also, please never fake a smile or a happy face when we are alone. I cannot stand seeing such a mask…" Then he stepped back and Itachi was by our side. The oldest brother looked between us before he coughed.

"May I have the honor of escorting you to your room?" Itachi held out his hand to me and I stared at me. My eyes flickered to Sasuke, but he bowed away and gave me the space that he promised. I swallowed tightly. My hand landed in Itachi. We walked out of the dining room and away from Sasuke. Our footsteps were the only sound in the hall. I was too shaken up to speak. When Itachi stopped at a door, he opened it for me. "Naruto." My name on his lips stopped me. "I know that my brother and you have history… But please consider me Naruto. While we don't know each other for long, I wish that you would give me a fair chance. I see a spark in you that I have already grown fond of… I simply ask that you allow me a fair chance at courting you."

"Oh… Yes…" I whispered before he bowed to me. Then I passed through the door and he closed it. I heard his footsteps leave the hallway before I stared down at Ryo. My eyes widen for a second and I looked up at the room. Already there was a cradle for Ryo set up. I would have to thank Fugaku and Mikoto for it tomorrow. Slowly I laid Ryo on the soft cushion and blankets. Then my body sunk into my bed, too tired to stand up anymore. I wiped my sore eyes before staring at the ceiling.

Sasuke meant to take me back? There had been a note? Where had the note gone if I never had it? My mother or father would have given it to me if they found it. They had seen the pain I was going though and would not be that mean to make me go through that without hope. Still I believed Sasuke. His eyes could not lie to me and I felt excited. Maybe this was my chance to be stolen and live with Sasuke like I had dreamed.

Itachi though was right. I could not place all my faith into Sasuke. The cold, broken, part of my heart whispered that Sasuke would simply leave again. Itachi was fond of me though. He was interested in me and I was interested in him. I bit my lip and rolled over to my side. We could start something new and I could keep the past in the past.

A sigh drifted from my lips before I stood. I removed my shirt and threw it on a near-by chair before over to a bowl of water. I grabbed the rag that was beside it and dipped it into the liquid. Then I ran it over my face and upper body. It was nice to clean up. It was nice not to have to find a lake and dunk my head in also. I dried off with another towel before walking over to blow out lit candles. Next I flipped the covers up and slipped inside. The silk against my skin had me moaning quietly. For a second, my worries floated away when I snuggled into the mattress under me. I rested my head against the soft pillow. I stared at the curtains before closing my eyes.

I was at a crossroad. Both paths were unclear. Everything was foggy and I was simply trying to make sure I place one foot in front of the other. Hopefully I would get out of the fog in the end and find peace in someone's arms.

0o0o0o0

**Kyo is my OC by the way

**Alex: **WOW! That was fun! How did everyone enjoy the ride? Tell me in a review! Let us hit for 30 more reviews! WOOT! I plan to have the next chapter up in a week. I do have work and family, so please bear with me if I take a while. Until then have a nice day and week to all my fans!


	3. Budding Relationships

**Alex: **First of all I would like to say how SORRY I am for taking so long on this chapter! I feel bad for making people wait one more week then promised! I ended up getting caught into a manga, had college classes, and personal drama to tend to.

Secondly, I want to thank everyone for all the reviews! Wow! I never thought this story would be such a hit! I am glad that you all like it and I promise I will finish this! Let's see if we can keep this flow going! LET'S TRY TO GET 100 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! YEAH!

I hope you enjoy this chapter though. It is a lot of fuff and romance! **WARNING LIME AHEAD! BOY ON BOY ACTION! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!** Then lime is kinda there to say sorry for being a week late.

Another thing, any OOC or incorrect facts were not made on purpose. Please do not get upset, I tried my best.

And once again, I am sorry for any grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistakes. No one is perfect, I try my hardest not to make them, but they somehow still happen.

Thank you GaaraRocks101 and my two awesome friends for looking through my story and helping me out always!

**Summary:** Naruto and Sasuke shared one night together. A year has passed since that faithful night and now Naruto and the troop comes across Memphis once more.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Shikamaru… That is not going to happen. I do not make any profit off this; I simply receive the joys of making my readers happy. I do own my laptop, the plot line, and Kyo. Don't touch them!

0o0o0o0

Knock. Knock. Knock. I opened my eyes. Knock. Knock. Knock. Who was knocking? Where was Ryo? Why did my bed feel so soft? I sat up and looked around. Knock. Knock. Knock. My eyes looked at the door and I finally realized where I was. I had been sleeping in a guest room at the Uchiha estate.

"Y-yes?" My voice was uncertain. I carefully stood up and walked to the door, opening it just a little so I could see who had been knocking. A butler was looking at me and I was thankful only my head was peeking out. I was still without my shirt and I was sure that was improper!

"Mr. Naruto, Lord Uchiha has requested I wake you up and Lady Uchiha requested I get you breakfast that you may eat in your room." The butler stated and showed me the tray. Then he sat it down on a small table beside the door. "Lord Itachi has requested that it would be pleasantly wonderful if you joined him in the garden after your breakfast. Lord Sasuke has requested time to see both Ryo and you after your time with his brother."

"Oh!" My eyes widen. I never felt so… requested. Then I coughed softly and nodded to the butler. "Please tell Lord Uchiha and Lady Uchiha thank you. Also, please, tell Itachi I will join him after breakfast, and Sasuke, that after a walk in the garden with Itachi, I will met with him." The butler nodded. "Also, thank you." I smiled brightly at him before the butler smiled back. Then he bowed and left. I moved to grab the tray before slipping back into my bedroom. I closed the door and sat the tray down at the nightstand.

Ryo cooed softly and raised his hands up to me when I walked over to the cradle that he laid in. I smiled at how he slept through the whole night. It had been nice. Carefully my hand moved to caress his cheek. My baby smiled brightly before he waved his chubby hands. Soon I picked him up and carried him over to the bed. I cradled him in my arms and allowed him to feed while I fed myself.

0o0o0o0

After I had finished eating, my parents had visit me. They dropped off clean clothes for Ryo and myself. I was thankful, seeing as I had none and didn't want to meet Itachi or Sasuke without something nice on. Oh dear, that sounded feminine.

I dressed in clean clothes, wearing a beautiful green shirt and brown pants. Ryo had been fed, changed, and wearing an adorable red outfit. Soon I grabbed a sling for Ryo to sit in. I made sure Ryo was safe inside and the sling was wrapped around me correctly before walking out of my room.

My heart was beating nervously in my chest while I walked down the hall. I had no idea where I was going, but I was excited all the same. When I paused to look outside, I noticed the garden, but I had no idea how to get there. I looked down at Ryo and sighed deeply. Ryo mumbled baby noises, which made me smile.

"Are you lost, idiot?" I jumped at the voice before I turned around. Blue met onyx once more. Sasuke smirked down at me, and I couldn't help but blush. Damn him, how dare he be smug because I am lost. Even more, what gives him the right to look so damn attractive while looking smug?

"No! I am not lost, bastard! I know where the damn garden is!" I huffed and looked away. That was clearly a lie. I was sure he knew that. Still I was trying to hold my pride and not look like an idiot. Maybe I failed, but that wasn't the point!

"Is that so?" His voice was husky and right next to my ear. I moved my hand over my ear when he blew softly on it. I turned around to glare at him. He was simply smirking at down upon me. "Well, even though you know where you are going…. May I escort you to the garden?" He held out his arm to me. I pressed my lips together and he cocked a brow. He had me. I didn't know where I was going, so if I rejected him, I would be working around blindly.

I placed my arm through his. His smirk changed into a small smile, and I melted. His onyx eyes watched me, and my breath was gone. He moved to start walking, leading me through the halls. I moved close to him while Ryo cooed softly. I looked down at our child before I heard Sasuke sigh. When I looked up at him, he was watching the baby in the sling.

"He's beautiful, Naruto…" He whispered before he looked up at me. His eyes were bleeding with feelings and I felt hot under his gaze. "He looks a like lot like you…" I smiled softly at him and moved to look at Ryo. Then I leaned against him, humming. I could see how he said that Ryo looked like me, but I saw so much of Sasuke in Ryo.

"He has your black hair." I whispered softly and tilted my head up at him. "I think he looks more like you than me, Sasuke." Sasuke shook his head softly before he moved to stop his feet. He caressed my cheek and chuckled lightly.

"Naruto, he looks like the both of us… And I am glad." Then he moved to lean down while I leaned up, ready for him to kiss me. I was excited for it. I wanted him to kiss me and hold me. "Naruto… I can't wait for my time with you." He pulled away and pushed a door open. I looked over to see that we were at the garden and Itachi was watching us. When I looked back at Sasuke he was smirking.

"Bastard!" I hissed before I turned to walk away from him and to his older brother. My cheeks were on fire, my heart was beating fast, and I didn't want to admit it, but I was disappointed that he didn't kiss me. I pouted before I looked up at Itachi. He was staring at me closely before he smiled at me.

"I am glad that you got here fine." He held his arm out for me. Careful to mind Ryo, I took his arm and stared at him. "Shall I show you around the garden?" I looked around at the large garden, and my eyes widen.

"Oh… wow… Please." I smiled up at Itachi and he was silent for a second. Then he smiled back at me before leading me around the path. I followed happily, watching the beauty the garden had to offer. Itachi allowed me to watch in silence before he coughed softly. I looked up at him, and he smiled brightly.

"Do you like it?" His voice was near my ear, but I didn't jump. Instead I shivered a little and looked over at him. I nodded softly, and he hummed quietly. "I am glad. I was hoping that you enjoyed nature." Soon, he moved down to pick a rose from the garden and held it up to me. I stared at it before looking at him. A frown marred my face before I glanced down at the flower. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You just killed that flower…" I answered him. I felt him pause before he looked at the flower. "I'm sorry Itachi. It is pretty, but they live longer if you leave them. Or potted flowers! Those are beautiful, because you can have them inside and they won't die." After nodding to him, Itachi only sighed softly before he twirled the flower between his fingers.

"Well, the damage has been done." He commented while he clipped the thorns off the roses. Then he moved to place the rose behind my ear before he smiled softly at me. "Will you allow its last moments of life to complement your beautiful features?" A blush marred my skin. I bit my lip and nodded to him.

"Yes…." My fingers touched the soft petals before I looked up at him, feeling my cheeks hot with blood. His soft eyes were charming and I smiled up at him. When he started walking again, I followed. He didn't pull another flower out of its bed, but he did point to them and whisper to me what they were. Each softly spoken word made me shiver.

"Naruto, tell me, will you be able to tell my future tonight in the crystal ball?" I shifted Ryo in my arms and cocked a brow at the question. Oh, that is right. Last night we had talked about how I could read futures. Tonight was even a full moon.

"Okay! I can do that! It will have to be at night though, while the moon in high in the sky." I explained to him. He nodded. "Good. We can meet at dusk. I would not be surprised if there is a crowd tonight. A lot of people will come to see the dance and hear their future or fortune." I paused for a second, staring at the sky, before I looked back over at him.

"I will be happy to meet with you at dusk." He hummed before he pointed out to a flower bed. I was confused by what flower it was, but my eyes widen for a second before I kneeled down beside it. When I inhaled the sweet scent, I smiled. "This is lavender." Itachi explained to me before he kneeled down also. Then he moved to touch one of the petals. "It happens to be my favorite flower and scent. Mother's also. What about you Naruto?"

"Oh?" I looked around the garden, trying to remember all the scents. I pressed my lips together. "I liked the orchids." He looked surprised by this. I looked over at the bed of flowers that I had been talking about before looking back over at Itachi. "Did I say something wrong?" Then he shook his head and smiled softly.

"No… It was rather interesting." He hummed. I cocked a brow. "Sasuke's favorite flower is the orchid." Now I was blushing once more. I stared down at Ryo before I bit my lip. When he stood up, I followed, and he quietly examined me. My fingers brushed my face, making sure there was nothing on my face, before I swallowed tightly.

"Brother, how long do you plan to show Naruto the garden? I understand that it is large, but you must share." When I turned around I was met with Sasuke's form. He glanced at his brother before looking back at me. I felt my knees weaken, but I forced myself to stand tall.

"I just believe that you are rather impatient little brother." Itachi replied and Sasuke's attention was pulled away from me. My own attention drifted down to Ryo and I moved to snuggle him. I swallowed tightly though, because I felt them both staring at me. Their gazes were hot, but I didn't want to meet either of their onyx eyes. "Well, Naruto, while I hate to admit it, my brother is right. Thank you for walking the garden with me. I cannot wait to see at dusk tonight."

He grabbed my hand, and I turned to him. I watched while he lowered his mouth down to the back of my hand. When he laid a kiss on my flesh, a sigh passed through my lips. He glanced up at me before laying another kiss there and pulling away. I bowed to him after he bowed to me and watched him walked away. In and out through the garden path, he moved before escaping through a door and disappeared from my view.

"Naruto, are you hungry?" That sweet, deep, voice had me blushing deeply. If I had been a woman, I was sure I would of swoon. Lucky I wasn't. I knew I had a blush cover my whole face though. His voice had that effect on me, but I didn't want it to stop. "Hn… Idiot… Earth to idiot."

"Bastard! I was listening! I just don't know how much time has passed since I ate my breakfast." I scoffed at him while my gazed moved onto Ryo. The boy was sleeping now, peaceful and quiet. Maybe he got it from Sasuke, because I was too loud to have a quiet child. "I'm not really hungry right now, and Ryo doesn't need feed. He is pretty content." A finger tilted my head up. I looked up at Sasuke, being sucked into his smug smirk.

No words needed. He moved back. I stepped forward. A dance erupted between us. Our path left the garden. We entered the estate. When had our arms interned locked? Where was he leading? What were we doing? Sasuke's pale hand moved to push open a door. He pulled me inside. I followed. The silence grew between us. It was comfortable. There was no need for spoken words. I smiled up at him. He reached to take the rose from behind my ear, and I cocked a brow.

"I really don't think red is your color." I pouted softly and took the flower from his hands. "That hideous orange you were wearing yesterday? Somehow you were able to pull it off." My lips pressed together. Was that an insult or complement? When he smiled at me though, that small little smile that was on the edge of being a smirk, I knew he was playfully praising my looks.

"You are still a bastard." I placed the flower back in my hair and pouted softly. Sadly, I wasn't upset at all. In fact I was rather giddy. He did not need to know that though. "Where are we anyways?" When I looked around the room he had lead me to, I cocked a brow. It appeared to be a normal sitting room, with a few chairs and a couch, but I was puzzled as to why we were here.

"Hn." Sasuke strolled to the piano that was located in the corner before he sat down. I moved over and glanced down at Ryo for a second. When the sound of music filled my ears, I stared at those long fingers that produced the noise. For a second, I thought about how those hands produced sound from me, but I didn't allow myself to dwell on that memory for long. "Sit." I glanced up at that charming face before I moved to sit on the couch. After pulling Ryo out of his sling, I cradled him.

The music danced around me until I was familiar with the tune. I found myself humming along while watching Ryo smile. When I looked back at Sasuke, he wasn't even watching his hands while they moved along the keys. Instead he was looking back at me. I blushed at this fact. A smirk crawled on his lips before he turned around. Relief traveled through my veins, and I went back to rocking Ryo. I listened until the song ended before I felt a frown reach my lips. It had been so beautiful to listen to. I didn't want him to stop. Sasuke had a talent at the piano, but I was sure most nobles did.

When he started to play another song, I sighed peacefully. Slowly my eyes drooped down and I leaned back on the couch to rest. I must of fall sleep during his performance because when I opened my lids I was leaning against Sasuke's body and he was reading.

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't… I mean… sleep! And…" He held his hand up to silence me. Carefully he moved to caress the back of my head and pulled me close. "Sasuke…" I whispered. He lowered his lips down onto me. It was another small kiss. I leaned forward to follow him and he chuckled huskily. Another kiss, another sigh, another caress on my cheek, and I was melting in his arms.

"Naruto… Ryo." I pulled away before looking down at the baby in my arms. He was wiggling about and frowning, not liking the odd position I had him in. I bit my lip softly before looking up at Sasuke. Carefully, I moved to stand and grab a blanket. The blanket was laid out on the floor before I lay Ryo down. He wiggled on the blanket and took the sling that I removed. His little hands held the cloth and started to giggle.

With our child safe and happy, I moved to sit on the couch. He was smug again, and I was red in the face. I had just sat my child aside so I could snuggle up against his father. Still I had been without a kind touch for a year! A small snort reached my ears before Sasuke pulled me close. Our lips touched briefly, and he moved his against mine innocently. It wasn't deep or lustful. It didn't need to be. Instead it was sweet and loving. His arms were holding me safely. Tears were falling from my eyes, and he slowly pulled away.

"Naruto." His lips brushed along my mouth before he wiped my tears away. "I'm sorry I left you, but… If you pick me in the end, I promise never to leave you." My blue hues bore into his onyx hues and he smiled softly at me. Carefully he laid a kiss on my nose and my heart skipped a beat. Still, I didn't know if he had been telling the truth about the note. Maybe he was simply stringing my emotions along simply to beat his brother or to get Ryo. That doubt made me worry and slowly I pulled away. "Naruto?"

"I think I am going to go walk, Sasuke. Clear my head and sort my thoughts." I swallowed tightly before looking down at Ryo. "Would… Would you like to spend the day with Ryo?" I asked, slowly picking my child up. Sasuke stared at him before he nodded and carefully held the baby in his arms. "Yes, just like that... Mind his head…. Perfect." I shared a smile with Sasuke before stepping back. "He should be set for an hour or so. If he starts fussing than come find me. Either he will need changed or his hungry. I am sure you can figure out which one it is, bastard." I smirked at him. He scoffed.

"Get going idiot. He'll be fine." I looked at the two of them and noticed how alike they were. When Ryo grew up, people would be able to see that he was an Uchiha. Still I turned and left the room. Space between us would do me good.

I walked down the hallways, away from that room that held Sasuke. Carefully I touched my chest and sighed deeply. I stopped to look out a window, noticing wagons below me. There I saw Kiba and Lee talking. Lee suddenly nudged them away, looking excited. It made me wonder. Where were they going? I noticed them heading into town and hummed. I would have to ask them later. When I turned around I noticed Kyo looking around. Slowly I caught up to her.

"Oh! Naruto!" She chimed when she noticed me and smiled brightly. She glanced around the area before sighing. "Do you know where the library is? I heard Hinata saying the estate has a huge one, but I am having no luck finding it!" She frowned softly, and I shook my head.

"No, sorry Kyo. I couldn't even find how to get outside to the garden earlier. I can help you find someone who might know!" We both smiled at that before we started walking around trying to find a servant. That is when we came across Shikamaru. "Advisor!" I called out to him before I ran over to him. He stopped and stared at me.

"Hello Naruto." When Kyo walked up, he looked down at her. For a second there was a spark of emotion in his eyes. "Hello." He whispered before looking between us. "I guess praise is in order for last night. You both performed wonderfully." He could have told me that last night at dinner. "Your voice was rather pleasant to listen to… May I have a name to match the face with?"

"Oh." Kyo whispered him. Our eyes met before I blinked. I nudged her on a little. "I am Kyo Gunsen… Thank you for the praise." Carefully she curtsied to him, but I found confusion in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are. I saw you at the table, but never caught your name…"

"My formal title is Advisor Shikamaru Nara, but pleases… Just call me Shikamaru. Less of a drag that way." He bowed to her. "Could there be a reason as to why you called for me?" His intelligent eyes stared down at me. They weren't as dull as they had been last night.

"Well, really, Kyo needs help. She was trying to find the library." His eyes lit up for a second and he looked over down the hallway. Then his eyes returned to Kyo before humming softly. "Do you know where it is?" I had a feeling he did.

"Yes… I might. I suppose I can escort Kyo there. I warn you though, madam, I am going there for peace and quiet. During this time of day the sun hits one section of the library perfectly for a nap." I cocked a brow at this. How did an advisor get away with being so lazy? Shouldn't he be advising the Uchiha family about something? Maybe my understanding of an advisor was wrong.

"Well you won't have to worry. I was simply planning on reading. Would you mind sharing your perfect sun spot?" I watched while Kyo smirked up at Shikamaru and the advisor held out his arm to her. "If I find a book you like, I can even read it to you an exchange for sharing."

"That… doesn't sound too troublesome." He hummed and Kyo took his arm. "Do you need anything, Naruto?" I shook my head, not wanting to butt my head into anything. The sparks were traveling between the two. "Good day then." Kyo waved to me and winked a little while they walked off.

"Ah." A sigh traveled pass my lips as I watched them walk off. I turned to wander down the hallway myself now. Where shall I go to now? Library was off, I didn't care to read, and those two would be making lovey dovey eyes at each other. I didn't know where Sasuke was to check on Ryo, but I was sure that he was safe. Maybe I could find Kiba and Lee and see what they were doing. That sounded like a fine idea.

My feet moved along the hallways. The turns and doors confused me, but it was nice. By not knowing where I was going, I was able to admire the beauty of the estate. The little details in the wood, the work put into the paintings, and everything about it. It was breath taking.

"Naruto." I glanced over to see how was calling me. Hinata and Hanabi walked up, smiling softly. They curtsied to me, and I returned it with a bow. "Naruto, you would introduce us to your friends? We would like to have our palm read." Hinata's voice was soft and I had to lean over to listen to her. Soon I smiled and nodded.

"I can, but can you help me find the backdoor? I am afraid I don't know these halls at all." Hanabi laughed at my comment, and I flashed a charming smile her way. Hinata turned slightly red, and the two sisters smiled softly at each other.

"Okay Naruto, we will take you!" Hanabi chimed and turned to start walking. I offered my arm to Hinata, and soon our arms were entangled in the proper ritual of escorting. "Do you think your friend who can read palms will be there?" Ino would most likely be there. If not, someone else could. I smiled brightly.

"Yes, I am sure one of them can read your palm." My sight turned to Hinata who was tucking hair behind her ear. "What would you like done?" I asked softly. Her face lit the room up, and she smiled softly at me.

"I… I was hoping to see Kiba's dog tricks. I heard at the table that his family trains with them last night. Still, I would like to try anything!" Her voice was soft and cheerful, different from her sister's. I felt like I could listen to it forever. I wondered how she would sound singing.

"I can make sure that happens if Kiba is out there." Both of them chimed in with their cheers while we walked the halls. Hanabi lead the way, knowing but where she was going. All of us stopped though when we noticed Iruka and Kakashi in the hallway creating some noise.

"Kakashi! I told you! Stop your fooling around!" Iruka scolded him while trying to keep a hold of the books in his arms. "It is disgraceful! We are not some randy kids, we are adults. We should be setting a good explain, but here you are trying to improperly cope a feel each time you can!" It would seem that the scholar did not care about his volume, but I could understand his anger though.

"But, Iruka, I am being honest. Won't you give me a chance to court you?" The two girls besides me gasped and blushed deeply. Kakashi looked up before he blinked. "Oh… Lady Hinata, Lady Hanabi, Naruto. I am sorry. I did not see you there." Iruka looked up and turned positively red. "Sorry if we disturbed you in any way. We were talking." Hanabi was wide eye and seemed shocked. I could not truly understand why. It must have been a noble thing.

"It's fine Kakashi. We were just walking by to go see Naruto's friends. Why don't you join us? It looks as if you both could need some fresh air and enjoyment." Hinata skillfully side. I looked between the two girls and noticed how age and wisdom did affect nobles. While Hanabi might have known that it was right to be polite, her younger mind didn't drew to that idea first.

"No, I think I will be fine." Iruka whispered and started to pull away. He stopped when he looked at Kakashi though, and their eyes held each other. Hinata's blush increased, but she kept a small smile on her face.

"Come on now scholar, we can't allow all these young adults by themselves without a chaperon." Kakashi cooed softly and held his hand out to the brunet. Iruka stared up at him before pressing his lips together. Then he made a small gesture to the books before Kakashi took them. He sat them on a table nearby and walked back to Iruka. The scholar nodded and turned to us.

"Wonderful, the more the merrier!" Hinata chimed while Kakashi offered his arm to Hanabi. The girl stared up at the captain before taking his arm with a small giggle. I noticed a flash of green emotions in brown eyes, but didn't feel the need to point it out to Iruka. The other man was surely trying to make sense of his emotions.

We were walking again. It was a short walk before Iruka opened the door to the outside. I carefully pulled my arm away from Hinata and walked out to see who was there. The wagons covered the ground and many were outside them. The bright colors, the smells, the laughter, and the smiling faces towards me were all home. I stepped up and suddenly hugged from the side.

"Naruto!" Lee's voice boomed in my ear, and I feared that I would not be able to hear after that. When he pulled away he raised a bag in my face. "Look!" I cocked a brow while he started to attack the box to get whatever was inside it out. In his hands he held a necklace. My eyes widen, and I took in the detail. I could tell the chain had been bought, but the pendant had been all Lee. I looked it over before smiling up at Lee. "Do you think she will like it?"

"Oh!" Hinata and Hanabi both had snuck up beside me and stared down at the necklace in Lee's hand. "That's amazing! Where did you get it?" Hanabi asked, her light hues shining brightly. "I would very much like one.

"I only bought the chain, just now!" Lee chimed brightly. "I made the pendant with all my youthful energy and love! I plan to give it to the love of my life and I steal her tonight! Yoshi!" Lee chimed. Hinata and Hanabi both seemed confused at his words.

"When a male gypsy steals a woman, it is a sign that he is taking her away from her family and making hers his." Kiba commented with a grin. "It's what every gypsy female looks forward to, being stolen and made into a wife. Of course, if they disapprove they can walk back to their family without their honor being wrecked, but the male can never talk to them again alone after that has happen."

"Why look forward to being stolen?" Hanabi asked, tilting his head. "What about the courting and the dances? Hearing that your suitor has requested time with your father? That moment when he asks for time alone with you and asks for your hand in marriage?"

"It's different for us." I chimed to her and smiled. "You see, since gypsies started traveling, it has been that the male would steal the female. It is all symbols. Usually the male would know the female before stealing her. For example, Lee and Sakura have known each other since they were little. Lee has made it plain that he plans to steal Sakura someday. It's been two years since he has declared his love to her." Lee chuckled and nodded; a light blush on his cheeks. "Our asking for blessing and request for marriage comes during the stealing. Once Lee takes Sakura from her wagon to his, she has the right to deny or accept. Then at the wedding if her family is there, it means they accept also."

"That's quite different!" Hinata exclaimed. "Amazing... Sounds like it would move on faster than courting sometimes." I nodded, sometimes. "Lee, will the wedding be soon?"

Lee looked at the necklace before he looked over at Sakura's wagon. A bright smile sat on his lips. "I hope so…" He whispered before he ran off towards the wagon. "Sakura! Sakura!" He cried. A part of my heart went out to them before I looked back over at Kiba.

"He's excited." I chuckled with Kiba softly. "So, what can I do for you guys?" He looked between the two noble ladies to the captain and the scholar. Then he glanced up at me for a second, cocking a brow. I waved my hand a little.

"I would like to get my palm read." Hanabi chimed. "Hinata wanted to see your dogs do tricks." She giggled while Hinata's cheek turned a light shade of pink. Still, she nodded softly to Kiba who smiled back at her. "But we would like to try everything we can!" Kiba directed his focus to the girl before humming and nodding.

"Yeah. I'll get who I can to help out." Kiba chuckled and turned to leave, waving bye to us. I watched him catch up with Ino first. Hanabi seemed happy and turned to her sister, giggling and whispering. It was amazing how something simple, like being entertained by gypsies, gave someone joy. I glanced back over to see if Kiba was coming or not when I heard Hanabi ask Iruka something loudly.

"Iruka! Didn't you have your palm read before?" I glanced over to catch Iruka nodding softly. "How was it? Did you learn anything helpful? I heard that from Neji that you quit the military soon after the reading and became a scholar and tutor!" Said scholar looked a bit uncomfortable at her question. Then he coughed into his fist.

"I found out that I wasn't cut out for the military." Iruka commented and smiled down at Hanabi. "So I left the military, but I kept my job. Lord Uchiha knew my father and when he heard I was being a scholar outside of the military he hired me to teach his kids." Hanabi looked like she was about to ask another question when Kiba's voice broke through.

"I couldn't find Kyo. She is good at bone reading." Kiba explained. I knew where Kyo was, of course. I decided to keep that a secret though. "But, ladies and gents, we have Ino, who can read palms, and Sakura, who can read tarot cards." Both girls waved to us and smiled. "My reading skills lack, so does Lee's, but we have other talents to offer you! Akamaru and I will perform tricks for you and Lee… Well Lee shows off his amazing strength." The dog beside Kiba barked and Lee waved before wrapping his arm around Sakura.

"We are a tent set up that we can use. Don't want to be standing in the sun and reading the cards on the ground." Ino chimed before she turned to lead the group to the tent. It was a simple tent, I noticed, but it would do well for our purpose of a few palm readings and tarot cards.

While walking, I noticed Sakura was wearing the necklace Lee had and was leaning against Lee's shoulder while they walked. His arm safety at her waist, and they whispered to each other. It was only a matter of time before she was married to Lee at this rate. A smile covered my lips before I glanced at Kiba. We shared a small smile.

"Okay." Ino held the flap up to the tent and allowed everyone inside. Then she walked inside and looked down at Hanabi. "You wanted your palm read the most, correct?" She led her to a table and sat down. Hanabi was nervous, but she nodded and giggled softly. She sat down across from Ino and gave her hands up to him.

Ino's fingers ran over Hanabi's hands. I watched her rub the skin softly, and Hanabi relax at the small pampering. Carefully the blond flipped her hands over before running her fingers over her palm. Hanabi giggled and wiggled from the touches at first. It only seemed to make Ino smile before she looked up at the noble.

"This is your life line." Ino pointed out the line she was talking about and hummed. "I see the possibility of you living until your 60 or 70 if you take good care of your body." Then she traced another line. "No diseases seem to be in your future from his line." Then she moved to trace another line. "I see knee and back problems from this line." Ino then moved to touch another line. "I don't see any birthing problems arising." Then she ran her thumb over the palm. "No hearing or sight lost. In fact, from this line, I gather that your sight range is above normal." Carefully she pulled her hands away from Hanabi and sat them in her lap.

"Wow!" Hanabi giggled. "You can tell all that by reading my palm lines?" Ino nodded. "That is amazing!" She looked at her hand, tracing some of the lines Ino had pointed out to her. Then she looked back up at Ino.

"Now, I warn you. Those are not step in stone. Being reckless or careful will change that. I am just telling you what has the highest percent of happening in your life."

"Thanks Ino!" Hanabi hummed before turning to the others. I cocked a brow and she soon walked up to Iruka, grabbing his hands. "Iruka! You should go! See if this palm reading matches your first one."

"I don't think-"

"Oh, nonsense Iruka! Go on!" Kakashi nudged him forward. Hanabi giggled and moved to allow him to sit down. I could tell he was nervous, but he swallowed his fears. Soon he sat down and looked at Ino. She rested her hands on the table, waiting for him and giving him time.

"It's okay. Most likely it will be everything you heard before." The blond took the scholar's hands when he offered then. First she looked at his life line. "I see you dying by your late 50s to mid-60s. Mhm… Your eye sight will likely become poor soon. Five years is my guess." She whispered and ran her fingers over his palm. Then her face paled softly. "You-"

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yes, I was told that during my first reading."

"Oh… yes of course." Ino swallowed tightly before coughing. "Well… Safety with that…" I knew she had found the birthing line. Of course she was trying to be kind and not shout it out to everyone since it was plain to see Iruka wanted it kept a secret. "Well… I see legs problems coming up… Also, this lines states that you're motherly and kind." A chuckle left her lips before she pulled her hands away slowly.

"I have been told most of that before. My eye sight was new though, thank you." Iruka stood up slowly and rubbed his hands together. "Lady Hinata? Kakashi? Would you like your palms read?" The soldier in question stepped up more and stared weirdly at Iruka.

"No, but I would like to know what she saw though."

"It is not really your business, Kakashi, nor is this the place to talk about it." Iruka plainly stated. Under that entire false bravo, I could see how scared he was. His chocolate eyes, which he turned away from Kakashi, were bleeding with emotion.

"Fine. Why don't we see what the cards have in store for us?" Kakashi was trying to back him into a corner. Iruka stubbornly shook his head. "Either that or I could bug you about this secret more." The soldier huffed. I stepped back and swallowed tightly. I did not be around if Kakashi became violent. Iruka didn't even flinch at his behavior though.

"Kakashi, act like an adult! Besides, no means no." Iruka sighed and turned to Hinata. "Would you like your palm read Lady Hinata? It is fun." Kakashi was quiet behind Iruka. His eye was narrowed on the scholar with silent anger. A part of me couldn't blame him. He was worried about his love interest. When I looked at Hinata though, she was already sitting down across from Ino. Kakashi strolling up to Sakura pulled my attention back to him.

"You can read my cards for a relationship with Iruka, correct?" Sakura leaned back into Lee, but nodded. "Without Iruka going anything?" Once more Sakura nodded. "Good." Kakashi hummed softly. Sakura hummed softly before she moved to another table. Then she pulled her cards out and set it on the table. "What do I need to do?" The soldier walked forward and sat down across from her.

"I will tell you." Sakura hummed. I glanced over at Ino and Hinata and saw Hinata sitting up. I had missed her palm reading since I was focused on the drama with the tarot reading. Kiba was smiling at Hinata before nodding to her. Hinata looked up at him, blushed, and smiled brightly. I saw Kiba's eyes melt before he moved her attention to Akamaru. Hanabi was moving over to watch Sakura and Kakashi, looking excited to see the reading. Lee stood behind Sakura, smiling softly. Iruka was close to me and swallowing tightly.

Sakura shuffled the cards in her hand, smiling softly. She was relaxed and watching Kakashi. Kakashi was keeping a neutral face while he watched her. Slowly she handed the cards to him. "I need you to focus the question you want answered, and shuffle the cards for me." Kakashi took the pile before he started to shuffle the cards carefully. Iruka glanced at me and bit his lip.

"Will he find out?" He asked softly to me while I saw Sakura take the cards from Kakashi. I turned to him. I heard the soft clicks from the cards as they were laid down on the table. Iruka's eyes were glued to the cards that had been sat down in front of Kakashi.

"I don't know Iruka… There is a chance he might. It is simply going to predict Kakashi's question. Since he asked about his relationship with you, there is a chance that it might come up." I whispered to him and pat his arm softly. Iruka nodded before I looked up at Sakura and Kakashi. She had all three cards in front of her, all face up.

"Okay Kakashi, ready?" Sakura hummed. When she received a nod she soon placed her hand on the King of Wands. "This is cards is the past. The King of Wands stands for a charming, responsible, loyal, entertaining, witty, honest, conscientious, and generous person." She explained before looking up at Kakashi. "This person is a lover of the home and family life. This person is very passionate and virile person who is good at moral support and encouragement. When this person is pushed or provoked he acts without hesitations. Sometime it is hard for this person because he can often see both sides of an argument." Sakura then folded her hands in front of herself. "Does like sound like someone?"

"Yes, Iruka is very much like that." Kakashi hummed while a small smile was outlined by his mask. Then he looked at Iruka, who was blushing deeply. Then he looked over at Sakura once more. "So he is a past?" The pink haired girl nodded.

"Well Iruka seems to be heavily important in your past. This is most likely because you want a relationship with him so much." Sakura then moved to push the middle card forward. "This is the Ace of Swords for the present. This card symbolizes total and complete change of mind. It states for strong constituted authority and pursuit of the ultimate truth. Other meanings for this card are victory, success, rebirth, triumph, and a new beginning." She hummed before nodding to Kakashi. "While is stands for the present it might of already happened or will soon happen between you and Iruka."

"Okay." Kakashi looked at the card before looking at Iruka again. The scholar was keeping a straight face though. "Now explain the last card please." Sakura hummed and pushed the card forward with a woman on it.

"This is for your future. The Empress card promotes well-being and security…" She looked at the card again before looking up at Kakashi. "This implies creativeness in financial affairs, love, and parenthood. In other words you will have good maternal care, domestic stability, and abundance and material wealth. Also, it stands for marriage, strong fertility, and achievement of goals and growth." Sakura stated. "With my understanding of the cards, Iruka and you will go through a new change. In that change a good marriage, high fertility rate, and well-being and security will be in your future."

"Fertility?" Kakashi asked softly, looking at the last card. He looked at the Sakura before over at Iruka. Then he glanced back at the cards. "Fertility and marriage?" Sakura nodded once more. His eyes ran over the cards before he blinked softly. "Fertility…" He muttered and glanced over at Iruka. The soldier was not stupid. Already he was figuring out Iruka's secret, and Iruka knew that. I feared everyone in the room figured out Iruka's secret. Slowly Kakashi stood up and walked up to Iruka. The air was thick with tension.

"How about we step outside and allow Lee and me to show off our skills for you?" Kiba's voice broke the silence. "Didn't you want to see Akamaru perform some tricks, Lady Hinata?" Hinata nodded and followed Kiba outside the tent while leading Hanabi. Sakura soon picked up her cards, placed them away, before leaving with Lee. I watched the two adults carefully. Iruka looked at me. Something in his eyes had me staying. I don't know if I was a witness in case a crime arose or there to support the scholar.

"Kakashi-"

"I don't care Iruka…" Kakashi stopped him from saying much more and soon took his hand. He was calm, rubbing Iruka's hand, and staring into his eye. Then his eye closed and I could see his mask stretch along his lips. The happiness was clear on his face and Iruka stared up at him, trying to stay strong. Kakash opened his eye and stared into Iruka's chocolate eyes. "I want you, Iruka. I want to court you, to marry you, and now have kids with you."

Iruka looked at their hands before he looked up at Kakashi. I noticed the tears in his eyes, and he wiped them away quickly. Kakashi chuckled softly before he moved to hold Iruka close to him. Iruka nodded softly and Kakashi grinned.

"Good… You are mine now, Iruka." Kakashi stated before he squeezed Iruka's ass. Iruka pulled away, blushing deeply, and huffed at Kakashi.

"Damn it! Kakashi!" The scholar scolded the soldier and the soldier only laughed at the scholar. It seemed that the air had been cleared up though. It was a good sign, and I soon pulled away from the two. I left the tent, listening to Iruka while he told Kakashi off and I was sure the soldier was taking it with a grin. When I came out saw Lee holding up Sakura high in the air and both Hyuuga woman clapping.

"Lee, you're quite strong." Hinata commented, and Hanabi nodded. Lee sat Sakura down on the ground before Sakura giggled softly and hugged her boyfriend. "That was amazing." She commented to Kiba, who seemed a little envious of the praise. He scoffed a little before looking at Akamaru.

"Okay Akamaru, time to show these ladies a thing or two about talent." I smirked softly at Kiba's boasting before he clapped his hands and Akamaru flipped backwards. My best friend watched Hinata with a grin on his lips while he had his dog performing. To be honest, their performance was wonderful. Akamaru was obeying each command his owner gave him and Kiba would sometimes copy him.

What had Hanabi cheering and Hinata giggling over was when Kiba was kneeling, Akamaru ran up his back, and once Kiba threw a stick, Akamaru jumped off his head. The dog soared through the air and caught the stick before he flipped and landed on the ground. Both performers gave a bow and Kiba chuckled softly.

"Kiba, that was amazing also." Hinata praised and now Kiba was blushing. Hinata then smiled sweetly at him. "You are very talented." She whispered, and I could tell by Ino's and Sakura's face, they were thinking the same thing I was.

"Ah… Thank you Lady Hinata." Kiba replied, rubbing his neck. He was nervous, but they were both cute. Simply smiling at each other and looking embarrassed about their emotions. Hanabi seemed to choose to ignore them. She kneed down, being mindful of her dress, and pet Akamaru. Her body language suggested troubled thoughts though. I looked up at Kiba and sighed. While it was great Kiba was finally interested in someone, she was a noble. It would be hard for him to convince her father into giving Kiba Hinata's hand in marriage. I wished the best for them.

"Naruto." I turned to see Sasuke holding a very wiggly Ryo. He appeared to be trying to pull a calm face, but it was breaking each time Ryo pushed against him. "I have been looking for you for a while…" He looked down at Ryo who started crying softly. I took pity on him and walked over. I removed Ryo from Sasuke's arm. Ryo reached out to me and he opened his mouth. "I changed him, but I believe he is hungry."

"Yes, I thought that too." I looked over at my wagon before my stomach growled. A blush covered my cheeks and Sasuke grinned. Why was it that my stomach had to grumble every time he was near? "It appears I am rather hungry too."

"Yes, so am I." Sasuke hummed to me and held out his arm. "Will you join me for lunch?" I looked at his arm before looking behind me. I felt bad for leaving my friends alone, but I saw the look Ino gave me. She waved me off with a hand before returning her talk to Hanabi. I smiled. When I looked back at Sasuke, there was a hint of a smile on his lips. My heart melted.

"I would like that…" I whispered and snuggled Ryo close. He lay against my chest mouthing at my shirt. I moved to take Sasuke's arm and he lead me away from the wagons and back to the estate. His feet lead us through the hallways, and I sighed when Ryo started to fuss more. Sasuke opened a door and lead me into a room. It was a plain room with a table, chairs, a couch, and plants. I moved to go sit down while Sasuke closed the door.

"What would you like to eat?" I glanced up at the noble and blinked. He cocked one of his elegant brows and leaned against the door while waiting for an answer. "You can have anything you want." Somehow my brain went to sex. My face flustered deeply. There was now a smug smirk on Sasuke's lips.

"I don't care bastard." I huffed at him and looked away. "I will eat anything..." Ryo started to cry more, and I looked down at him. My eyes drifted up to Sasuke, and he turned to leave. Soon I moved to pull some part of my shirt and adjusted Ryo. It didn't take him long to attach to my nipple, and a sigh left my lips once more. I was glad that he was calm now. Still, I grabbed the sling and used it to cover myself up. When I heard the door open, I glanced over to see Sasuke walking back in. He stared down at me and Ryo before walking to sit in the other chair.

"Hn." I glanced over at him and blushed softly while he looked at the sling. "It's amazing." Huh? "Your body. It gave birth to him and produces milk." His fingers brushed against my shoulder before he leaned back in his seat. "Idiot, don't be embarrassed by it." I scoffed at him and looked away, but my heart was warmed by his words. How was it that Sasuke could read me so well?

Sasuke leaned against the table, watching me fed Ryo, but I didn't feel uncomfortable by it. His dark eyes held some heat, but mostly he seemed fascinated. Carefully he reached over to touch the sling covering us, his eyes meeting mine. I nodded. He removed the sling. His eyes looking at Ryo against my chest before he looked up at me.

"Lord Sasuke." A voice came from the door, and Sasuke frowned. He stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it up a little and when he came back, he had a tray. The door was closed once more and he carried the tray to our table. He sat it down before grabbing a fork. My eyes looked over at the fruit, meat, and cheese. It was a very simple snack for lunch. I watched him get some fruit before holding it up to my mouth. I blushed deeply before opening my mouth and took the offered piece. I bit into the strawberry and groaned when the juice spilled into my mouth.

Sasuke chuckled and used a napkin to wipe my chin. The strawberry's juices had gotten all over. Still, I nibbled on what I had in my mouth and smiled at him. Soon he grabbed a tomato and bit into it. I cocked a brow at his choice of food.

"Hn." Then he offered me more of the strawberry, and I took it. Afterwards, while still holding Ryo, I took his tomato and chuckled. He didn't seem amused, but I saw the small shine in his eyes. He grabbed my hand to pull the tomato over to him. From my hands, he ate the fruit and I could only grin. Carefully he took the tomato back.

I smiled and took a piece of cheese from the tray. Against me I felt Ryo stop mouthing at my nipple and I blinked. After placing the cheese in my mouth before I moved him a little. When I rolled him over, he was smiling brightly. His little lids fluttering before they closed and he curled up against me. I felt him calm down. Carefully I walked up over to the couch and laid him down. I moved the pillows to make sure that if he rolled around he would not fall off.

"Naruto." Two arms wrapped around me and my body shivered from his voice. His chin rested against my shoulder, and I leaned back against him. My eyes closed, and he laid kisses against my neck. A sigh drifted from my mouth. I arched my neck to give him more room. My body knew his. I was melting. His arms held me upright. I was drowning. I didn't care.

"Sasuke…" I turned around and his lips met mine again. My hands dug into his shirt and, unlike earlier, this kiss had frustration laced in the passion. I wanted him! I groaned and pulled him closer. He obeyed my demand. We were on the chair, me straddling him, and our lips battling. I felt clumsy, but I stopped doubting myself when I heard him sigh. His hands were on my ass, squeezing and massaging it, and a whimper left my lips. Already we were both panting heavily.

My body was hot with lust and I whined, yearning for more. His long and skillful fingers pushed my shirt up. Onyx eyes glanced up at me before he looked at my nipple. I knew what he was going to do, but was hopeless to stop him while his tongue ran along my nipple. I cried out softly and my hands pushed against his. My whole body was red by now, but he kept going. He licked my other nipple and hummed softly.

"Your milk tastes wonderful."

"Don't say that!" I cried out and finally was able to get my shirt back down. He only smirked. Didn't he care that it was completely improper to do that? When he pulled me down for another kiss, I was lead to believe that he didn't. If I was being truthful, I would admit that I didn't care also. Our tongues were rubbing against each other, and I found myself giving into his silent demands of obedience.

Sasuke's hands were traveling down my body and forced an arch from my back. I leaned against the table, panting, and he moved to reach pass me. I cocked a brow before I saw a cherry in front of me. He laid it against my lips and placed it inside when I parted them. He laid a kiss against my forehead, and I felt our passion take another turn. It was softer now, but the lust was still there. Carefully I pulled out the stream of the cherry and sat it on a napkin while he picked out another strawberry. This time he bit into it before our lips met. The fruit was shared between us, and I was horribly ready for more.

"Sasuke." Who knew food would be used in such a sexual fashion? "How?" Sasuke placed an orange slice in my mouth, and I connected our lips together again. I decided that I enjoyed the taste of Sasuke with the oranges. I would also have to thank whoever taught Sasuke this. When the orange disappeared between us, I pulled away.

"Kakashi. After my father gave me the talk, he decided to share more information with me." Sasuke explained and moved to hand me some cook meat. "I didn't quite believe the pervert's statement about food… But now I can see the truth in that." He hummed and held out a tomato to me. I blushed deeply before I took a bit. This time he licked the juices that fell from my mouth before kissing me.

Slowly his hands moved to stroke my back. When I felt them slip into my pants, I gasped. The noble simply smirked and worked on pulling my pants off. Once he had them off those long fingers were stroking my cock. My hands came up to cover my mouth. Those fingers didn't stop. I felt dizzy. I felt wonderful. I felt pleasure. I felt amazing. Sasuke was to blame for it. I wouldn't change that fact though for all the money in the world.

Sasuke had me in his trap. His mouth was moving against my neck before he moved to kiss my mouth. I willing gave myself up to him. Suddenly, I felt his mouth near my ear. My stomach felt knotted and I was panting into the air. His tongue ran across my ear before sucking on my lobe.

"Naruto… I love you." The words were whispered so softly into my ear. It felt like a precious secret. It was only for me to hear. Tears fall from my eyes while his hands caressed my member. He made me feel precious. My heart wanted to be for him only. "I love you." This time his words tore an orgasm from my body.

"SASUKE!" I cried out, covering my mouth a second later and blushing horrible. I glanced down and saw a napkin cleaning me up. Blue met onyx once more, and I bit my lip softly. Sasuke sat the napkin down and laid a soft kiss on my lips. He was clearly smug about making me scream his name.

"While I should say sorry… I do not regret it. Naruto, we have a connection. You would truly be an idiot to ignore it." I stared into his eyes and felt the truth weight down on me. Carefully I slipped out of his lap and fixed my pants. "You need to think again?" I nodded. "Hn." The sound of my footsteps filled the silence. I carefully picked Ryo up, not wanting to wake him up, and moved to place him in the sling, which was around me once more. From there, I slowly walked out of the room. "Hey, idiot." I looked over and silently cursed at myself for answering to idiot. "I'll be waiting."

"I don't need you to wait, bastard!" I hissed at him and puffed out my cheeks. He smirked softly and, with that, I left. My heart was beating fast while I walked through the halls. I would admit that we have a connection. It was a lot of lust between us. Maybe it was more, but I didn't want to go there just yet. I still had to give Itachi a chance to court me. I had promised I would.

I traveled through the hallway, searching for Itachi. The servants I asked didn't know where he was, but would tell him I was looking for him if they saw him. I thanked each one. While they were polite, they were not being helpful. I sighed deeply and glanced at Ryo. Still he slept peacefully in my arms, not knowing the emotional headache I was going through!

"I have no chance Neji. You didn't see the way they looked at each other. When Sasuke entered into the garden, Naruto's eyes lit up. Sasuke might have even been smiling!" That was Itachi's voice! Where was it coming from?

"But didn't you say that Naruto enjoyed the walk in the garden?" That was Neji's voice, right? It sounded like they were in the hallway beside. I froze and listened more, holding my breath. They were talking about me; of course I wanted to hear what they were saying.

"Yes, it appeared that he did. There was more joy in his eyes when he laid eyes on my brother then during the time we spent together. I fear I am fighting a losing battle. I do not wish to marry your cousins. No offence towards your family, Neji, but I do not think we will do well together." I could hear their footsteps clearly now and caught the heavy sigh slipping out of Itachi's lips. Oh no! I didn't need them to find me eavesdropping

"There is another." Suddenly it was quiet. No footsteps. I heard the sound of movement, but it was fabric. I could picture them standing there in the hallway, looking at each other. Itachi waiting for Neji to speak, just as I was.

"Who?"

"…."

"Neji?

"Yes."

"Who?" My ears perked up more. I leaned over to hear them more, holding my breath again.

"…You were correct."

"What?" Yes, indeed Itachi. I was with him. Who did Neji mean?

"Me… I..." I bet Neji was blushing deeply. I could hear it in his voice. "You could always marry me. Not that it is completely proper… But it would be an alliance between our families all the same. Plus, with Naruto already having Ryo, there would be no pressure for you to marry a female."

"Oh…. Neji…. I…"

"I am not forcing you or anything, but it was simply a suggestion… If you feel there is no hope to win Naruto's heart, we are already good friends. It should not be horrible being married to me." I peeked around the corner, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Neji." Itachi placed a hand on his lower back and stared down at him. "I would like that… I would like that very much." He whispered. My eyes widen while he lowered his lips to the younger noble. Their lips met, and I slipped behind the wall. Slowly I turned around and walked off the other way. I didn't want to disturb them anymore, but now I had some new information.

Itachi felt that it was hopeless to chase me and turned his attention to Neji. That meant Sasuke was my only suitor, unless I didn't pick him and took the money. I swallowed tightly at the thought. Sasuke said he loved me though. Surely he wasn't lying. My teeth snagged my bottom lip and looked down at Ryo. He seemed to truly care about Ryo, but maybe it was just a lie!

I couldn't help but doubt him. He left me once before and without the letter I could not prove if he really meant to take me back that time. My hands rubbed against each other while I tried to work out my thoughts, but I was finding it hard. My heart was begging for me to talk to Sasuke and ask him to take me back. My mind screamed at me to turn him away and not be broken again. I sniffled softly and wiped my eyes.

I had to see if I could find that note! If Sasuke truly left me something that night then maybe I could finally let go of my fears. While it was close to pointless to see if the note was still there, I knew I needed to try. I held Ryo close while moving through the estate. I was a man with a mission!

"Hey Naruto." I looked around at the sound of my name. Then I pressed my lips together when I didn't find the person. The voice sounded familiar, but I had been around so many new voices the last two days that it could really be anyone. "Naruto." I walked over to the hallway where the voice was coming from. When I turned down the corner though, I didn't find anyone. Suddenly, I felt a hand over my mouth and another wrapped around my body. My eyes widen and I held Ryo close.

"No hard feelings Naruto. You are a fine man, but you're getting in the way of my plan." My eyes widen. I couldn't believe it. Sure, I knew that this might happen, but I wasn't ready for this! I felt the hand at my mouth move away. I tried to scream out, but I was stuck in the neck. My voice was gone and I felt everyone fading before me.

0o0o0o0

**Alex: **And that is the end of Budding Relationships. There is no more to the chapter. Yep! I know you hate me for leaving you off on a cliffhanger. It's okay. I understand. You'll forgive me later… right? Right? Well leave your love, hate, and everything in-between reviews. Remember! I want to hit 100 reviews! The person who gives me that 100 review will get a special preview!

I am hoping to have the next chapter out in a week. Bear with me if it is late again. I promise that even if it is late, the next chapter will be worth the wait!

Thanks for reading my loyal fans!


	4. Coming Undone

**Alex: **I am sorry about the wait. It has been a long four LONG months. So much has happened. I had a LOT of personal problems going on. There had been my mom getting breast cancer, me starting school, a new job, lost my dog, got a new dog, a new boyfriend, and so on. Then I also had a writers' block there for a while.

Now I have the fourth chapter! This is the LAST CHAPTER before the EPILOGUE. Hopefully everyone will enjoy this chapter. There is a **LEMON**. Yes, finally a lemon. I hope you like it.

Another note. THIS IS UNBETA! I REPEAT! UNBETA! All my beta friends went off to boot-camp sadly. In a month or two this will be edited when they get back. Until then **please** no comments about poor grammar or spell.

Last note. I have started a **POLL** on my profile. Please, vote for the next song that I will make a oneshot to.

**Summary: **Naruto and Sasuke shared one night together. A year has passed since that faithful night and now Naruto and the troop comes across Memphis once more.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't know Naruto or Sasuke… -sighs- or Shikamaru. I do own this story and my sore feet from work.

0o0o0o0

Slowly light drifted into my pupils. I could think clearly, once more, and remembered what had happened to me. The voice, the smell, and passing out. Where had he taken me after making me pass out? Where was I? Where was Ryo? I moved my arms and found relief in knowing that I had not been bound. Still I had been knocked out. Still I had been taken away. Still I had no Ryo in my arms. Still I had no idea what he wanted to do with me.

"Nice to see you awake." I looked up, but all I saw was the back of a chair. It blocked my view of him. I swallowed tightly before slowly moving to sit up more. A part of me yearned to tackle him, to stop him, but a gun flashed into my vision. A pistol that hung from his fingers pointed, not at me, but to my right. My eyes followed the barrel and noticed the cradle that sat there innocently. There was a small gurgle from the cradle and a flash of my child's small hand between the bars. I froze and sunk back into the couch under me.

"Very good, Naruto. I'm glad you understand." His voice was smooth and cruel, trying to appear charming. "Now I simply want to talk about your next move in life. Of course if you don't see my reasoning and decide to fight…" Very slowly his thumb pulled down the hammer of the pistol. When it clicked into place, my heart froze. "My methods might get bloody." My blue eyes looked the gun over once more. Then I glanced down at the cradle in the room. That barrel was pointed at the cradle, at Ryo, and if he pulled the trigger I would lose him. "Understand, Naruto?"

"Yes, sir, I understand." My hands were shaking in my lap. My eyes never left the gun. "Please, sir, set the gun down. I promise to listen and do what you want. The gun is not needed…" I pleaded with him. I dared not to move and pull the gun away. One of us would get hurt, but I was second away from taking that risk. Any injuring that I could block from my child would be a battle wound to wear with pride. When I heard the soft 'thunk' of the gun hitting the table, I breathed easier. "What do you want with us, sir?" A chuckle filled the air. I did not find my statement humorous. I did not find my situation funny. Then again, I was not the one with leverage.

"I have a plan. A plan in that you disrupted." A heavily sigh left his lips and his long fingers drummed against the wooden surface of his desk. "You can easily fix your mistake, because of course you didn't mean to upset me, by taking the money Lord Fugaku offers. Also, tell both of the Uchiha brothers that you do not love either of them and won't marry them. After that, leave with your troop." My eyes widen and I swallowed tightly. How could this be? What had I done to him to have this happen to me? "If you refuse, Naruto, I will have to kill you both. I don't want to, but I will." Once more my blood ran cold. I found myself without movement. What scared me the most was the threat against Ryo. That was twice that he threatened my son. "But I don't think either of us want me to be a murderer. If I must, I will show you the pros and cons. I hope that you will simply comply to my wishes instead."

Slowly the chair turned around. I met his cold lavender. A smug smirk sat on his lips while he watched me. His black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, out of his face. His pale skin shined in the lamps light, a noble statement for the era. His elegant hands covered by gloves, which fit his elegant outfit. The lord leaned back in his seat and all I could do was stare back at him. He held all the cards in his hand. The gun, my child, no one knew I was here, and everything in-between.

"No, Lord Hyuuga… I understand perfectly." My voice was shaking. Fear ran through my veins. I watched while he slowly stood and strolled up to the cradle. My hands gripped the armrest. I had to keep myself in my seat. Still I wanted to scream out and hit him. How dare he get close to my child!

"I'm glad you understand." His hand ran over Ryo's face and took his sweet time. Finally he pulled away and his pale eyes bore into mine. "Why don't we go over the plan once more? Just to be sure that you understand that will happen." Slowly a smirk crawled on his lips. A shiver ran over my body, and I scowled at him. I wanted to yell at him! "We will go back and enjoy a wonderful dinner. No word on what happened, or Ryo will die." The soft click of his shoes echoed the room while he walked to the chair. "The next morning, request to talk with Lord Fugaku, Lord Itachi, and Lord Sasuke. You will tell them all that you want the money, because you don't want to marry either of the heirs. Your troop and you will leave town soon after and be on your merry way."

I felt my breath catch a little. So soon after I was ready to give into Sasuke, I was being told to let him go. I hung my head a little and swallowed tightly. My hands balled up into fist and when I looked up, I noticed he was in his seat. He lounged back, looking oh so smug. If I could find an opening, I would be able to get the better hand. I was stuck to agree though, nodding to him.

"Good. After you leave, Lord Fugaku shall completely his part of the deal. Hinata will marry Lord Itachi, Hanabi will marry Lord Sasuke, and you will be remembered as a yearly payment. I want it to stay like that Naruto. Do not come back looking for either of them. Why don't we tact on someone else getting the money though, just so they don't see you." His words made my blood boil. Still I nodded. "Wonderful. Come; let us be civil with a handshake to seal the deal." Blue eyes watched how the hand was held out to me. The noble made no move to get up. I was to come to him. My eyes narrowed, he cocked a brow, and time passed between us.

Slowly I rose from the couch. He smiled at me, kindly, but I felt no kindness for him. My feet tapped against the floor while I made my way over to him. My mind buzzed with different thoughts and actions. Soon I stood before him, staring at his hand while he waited for me to take it. Seal the deal. Lose Sasuke forever. I glanced over at Ryo for a second and I heard the lord sighed. He was getting annoyed with me. When our eyes met once more, I smiled.

Both of my hands grabbed his chair and pushed it away from the desk and the cradle. While he cried, I reached for the gun. I was turning to point it at him, but he tackled him. I slide across the ground, grunting. Still I worked at keeping the gun out of his reach. He threw a punch against my stomach, forcing me to double over. I felt the gun being pushed from my finger. My eyes widen before I reached up. I noticed how he almost had it though. My leg quickly shoved him to the couch and grabbed the pistol. When I hand it I jumped back, relaxing when I felt the cradle behind me. Lord Hyuuga stared up at me and the barrel of the gun that was pointed at him.

The world came back to me a little. My stomach hurt, my back was arching, and my hand was hurting from the grip I had on the gun. Ryo was crying, I was panting, and Lord Hyuuga was silent. He moved on the ground, sitting up, but stayed still for the most part. I swallowed the saliva in my mouth and noticed my hand was shaking some.

"What will you do now boy? Kill me? Escape? Tell on me? Who would believe your word, a gypsy, to mine, a high-class noble?" His voice mocked me. Even with a barrel pointed at him, he thought he had leverage. "Now, why don't you put the gun down?" I shook my head and he sighed. "Come Naruto, this is petty of you. Simply set the gun down. I won't shoot either of you." My answer was the same. He lied. He promised empty words. There was no point in believing him. Not with Ryo crying. Not with our lives on the line. Not with the chance of being with Sasuke on the line.

"Let's make a deal Lord Hyuuga…" I muttered. "I will leave with Ryo unharmed. You will stay here while I go back to Lord Uchiha. Then I will tell him what you did to me, using my body and this gun as proof." My eyes narrowed on him and I swallowed tightly. Slowly I leaned back, glancing at Ryo for a second. When I looked back, my eyes widen. Lord Hyuuga was already jumping up with a butterfly knife in his hands. How had he gotten that? I moved to protect myself, but the blade cut through my sleeve and arm.

The gun fell from the force. I heard a shot go off and my eyes widen. I looked over and felt the blade hit me. I looked back at my arm before I pushed back against him. We fell on the floor and I slammed my fist into his face. His hands found my neck soon after. The last of air affected me. I struggled to get away. With a final pushed, I slammed my fist into his face. He was off me. I reached for the gun. I turned, pulled the hammer, and watched him come back at me. My finger pulled the trigger before I had time to think. His body staggered.

"Damn you! A fucken gypsy has no right marrying a noble! You are dirt! You piece of shit! Never will you be a noble in their eyes!" He yelled at me, stilling coming at me. Blood fell from his shoulder, but it wasn't stopping him. The knife was still in his strong arm. Another cock, another pull, and another bullet entered his body. He grabbed his stomach where I hit him and paused. "Kill me Naruto! Do it! They won't let Itachi or Sasuke marry a fucken murderer!" He chuckled when I paused. "I will always win. You kill me, they will hate you, if you tell them it is your word against mine, and if you take the money you won't be with them."

I swore my heart stopped. His lavender eyes glared at me with hate and I felt cornered. Sasuke wouldn't marry me if he knew I had blood on my hands, would he? My hands lowered the gun, swallowing the saliva that had gathered in my throat. If I got away with Ryo, at least I had the chance that Sasuke would believe my story. My eyes drifted toward Ryo. Sasuke would understand if I left now. I was about to act before I saw a flash from the corner of my eye. I looked up, watching Lord Hyuuga go after the cradle.

"NO!" I yelled and shot at him. One hit at the leg had him down, but I didn't stop. He had gone after Ryo. I lost track of how many times I had pulled the trigger. The sound of the power exploding was lost on me now. Soon I noticed that I was shooting blanks. At that point I dropped the gun and ran to Ryo. My bleeding arm, my sore body, my ringing ears, and my arching hands didn't matter. Once I pulled my child to my chest, all that mattered was him.

I rocked Ryo slowly and looked at the dead body across from me. I tried not to remember that I killed him. Instead I told myself that it was needed to save Ryo. My eyes closed while I whimpered softly. Would that pass with Sasuke? Would my parents even look at me the same way? I did it to protect my child! Wasn't that justiciable? Surely they wouldn't hang me for killing a noble who had been trying to kill me. Right? Right? I felt my breathing increase before I whimpered more.

"Right here Lords." The door opened after the voice. I stared up at them, a bright light from the hallway blinding me. Then a blur of three people entered. Lords? Had the servant said Lords? My heart stopped before I saw Sasuke stand in front of me.

"Naruto?" It was truly Sasuke. I smiled softly before sniffling a little. Why were tears forming in my eyes? I would not cry over this. "Can you hear me Naruto?" I looked into his beautiful onyx eyes. He wasn't yelling at me. That was good. Soon I nodded. "Can you say something?" I blinked quickly, trying to see pass my tears, before coughing a little. "Naruto? Naruto? Tell me, anything." He seemed a little scared. I was scared too. Was I in shock? I heard that sometime happened.

"He was going to kill Ryo." I whispered. Then I looked down at Ryo before caress his little cheek. I heard movement and glanced up. There was Itachi and Neji. I felt myself freeze at the sight of Neji. I just killed his uncle and there he was. I pressed Ryo to my chest, protecting him, and waited for a reaction. Neji frowned deeply at the sight of his uncle's dead body. Then his lavender eyes flickered to me.

"My uncle… was trying to kill him… you?" His voice sounded hollow. Then he stared at the blood on his chest. "But isn't of you dying… he did." A deep sigh left his lips and he kneeled down. I watched while unshed tears hung in his eyes. Suddenly Sasuke pulled me into chest. "Uncle…" His voice echoed my ears. Carefully I leaned away from Sasuke and stared up at him.

"He wanted Lord Itachi and you to marry Lady Hinata and Lady Hanabi…." I whispered to him and looked down at Ryo. "He snuck up behind me and knocked me out. When I woke up Ryo was not with me. Instead in this crib while I sat on the couch. Lord Hyuuga told me that I needed to take the money and leave, or else Ryo… Ryo would die." My own tears filled my eyes and I clung to Ryo. I could not do it if Ryo was died. Ryo was everything that I lived for.

My hand stroked his cheek. He was looking up at me, smiling and his beautiful midnight eyes shining. One of his chubby hands reached up and grabbed my hand. A childish laugh left his lips and he made a small noise. The sudden image of his body lifeless and covered in blood filled my image. There was even a bullet hole in his forehead. Instantly tears filled my eyes and I closed my eyes. Yet the picture of my child dead would not leave me.

"Naruto." The harsh voice caused me to look up. "Did you hear what I said?" I shook my head. "Where did you go?" That confused me. I was here. Yet in the back of my mind I saw blood. "Naruto." The harshness was pulling me away from the darkness. Usually people said that it was my job to light the darkness. Yet Sasuke was being my pillar of light now. "Where did you go? You left me. Your mind was away."

"I was… seeing Ryo dead." I whispered and swallowed tightly. Sasuke then pulled my face closer to his. His forehead rested on mine. He was blurry due to my tears, but his onyx eyes stood out through the tears. I loved those onyx eyes. "S…sasuke… I… I didn't want to kill him! I had to! I had to save Ryo! Please… please don't send me to jail. Ryo needs me! I need him!" I cried harder and shook in his arms.

I felt Sasuke hug me. I didn't know what was going to happen. My fate was not in my hands anymore.

"Sasuke… We need to take Naruto back to the manor." Itachi's voice sounded so far away. "We will talk with father." Suddenly my feet weren't on the ground. I looked up at Sasuke and he had me in his arms. Ryo rested in my arms, but I was surprised. The strong arms of Sasuke held him with ease. My eyes widen while he started to walk with me. I leaned into him, not wanting to fall, and allowed myself to be taken away. I knew that my fate rested in their hands.

When I opened my eyes I was somewhere new. Had I passed out? Last thing I remember was being in Sasuke's arms. I frowned at that and tried to move. Soon a groan left my lips from the action. What had happen again? Where was Sasuke? Where was Ryo? Suddenly I was panicking. Where was Ryo? My blue eyes looked down. No Ryo in my arms. I felt myself shake. When I finally focused on the scene in front of me, I noticed the Lord Fugaku and my father. They were facing each other and their lips moved, but no sound reached my ears.

I didn't like this one bit. My eyes then focused on the bundle moving in my mother's laps. It was Ryo, curled up against her. That put me at some ease. When someone moved into my field of vision, I forced myself to focus on them. Sasuke's onyx eyes stared at me. He was saying something. I couldn't hear. I shook my head a little and he frowned. His hand reached up to my face and I flinched.

Kakashi was by his side with Iruka suddenly. My eyes widen at this. They were waving their hand and pointing at me. Sasuke looked up often at the two before back down at me. What was going on? Why couldn't I hear what they were saying? I whimpered. Then I raised my hand, not caring about the pain that laced through my body. I grabbed Sasuke's hand, feeling my own tears stream down my face.

"Sasuke… What is wrong with me?" I could hear myself speak and that put me at ease. I didn't lose my hearing. Sasuke stared down at me with emotionless eyes. He squeezed my hand before he brought it to his lips. When his lips lay upon it, I smiled to myself. This meant Sasuke still wanted me, yes? Then he raised his hand and moved to touch my eyelids. He urged them to shut before he leaned in close. I felt his breath against my ear, warming my body. A shiver followed that warmth, making me sigh.

"Sleep Naruto." I could barely hear them, but I did. My eyes shoot open with shock and I stared at him. He seemed confused at my reaction. Then I closed my eyes, smiling to myself. I had heard him. At least that put my mind at ease.

"Naruto did it to protect Ryo and himself!" The yelling startled me. I opened my eyes and saw Lord Fugaku and my father still talking. My father was waving his arms all around in a fury. How long had I been out this time? "You know it. I know it. Hell! Every servant in this whole estate knows it!" I stayed still, listening to the deep rumble of his voice fill the room. "Your sons would still take him after all this! Even Lord Hyuuga's kin forgive his actions! You cannot kill him."

"I could if I wanted to. Do not tell me what I can't do." Lord Fugaku's voice was dark and heavy. It was not like the loud thunder of my father's, but the sound of the rain mixed with wind in a storm. The tone was so tight and uncomfortable. His face described the conflict that was inside. "You say that is the first time Naruto killed, but he knew how to work the gun. Then you replied that you taught him, so he knew how to protect myself. Sasuke told me that Lord Hiashi was going to kill Ryo and Naruto. He was trying to force the other to disappear." Soon his lips were pressed tightly and he crossed his arms.

"Lord Fugaku." A new voice spoke. It was Hanabi and she stepped up slowly. The lord waved her forward and the young girl smiled at him. "My father spoke with me… about a plan to get Sasuke to marry me and Hinata to marry Itachi. When I brought up Naruto, he said he would get rid of, and I quote, that dirty gypsy and his half-breed child." A blush stained her cheeks and she stepped back.

"I see…" Lord Fugaku stared at her, taking this information into mind. Then he looked at Sasuke, cocking a brow. "Would you truly take Naruto even after he stained his hands?" Suddenly my heart skipped a beat. I felt myself frozen with fear. Sasuke stood up and stood tall.

"It is hard to get out of life without staining your hands. I will stain my hands many times. Itachi has already with you by his side. Kakashi and Iruka have also in the military. I remember you telling me mother once had blood cover her tiny hands when she plunged a knife into an assassin to save you." I focused purely on Sasuke. I worried that he would turn me away. Yet I had so much hope. "Naruto killed to protect his child. No… our child. If he will have me, I will have him." I felt myself sit up. All these eyes were suddenly on me. My blue stayed on Sasuke's onyx.

"Naruto." That dark voice spoke up once more. When I looked at it the holder of the voice, he was smiling softly. "I am glad you are awake." I nodded along with him. "You were awake earlier, Kakashi tells me, but you were in shock. I am sorry you had to go through that." Then he walked away from me, over to my mother. "I have been voted by the other lords to decide your sentence." I watched while he took my child and held Ryo close. Slowly he turned to start walking to me. When he was there, he gave me Ryo. Carefully I took him, swallow tightly. "I say you did kill Lord Hiashi, but out of defense. Naruto, you are free. "

I felt tears come to my eyes. Soon I held Ryo to my chest, my hands shaking while I clung to my child. Fugaku watched me carefully. He didn't back away though. I tilted my head, trying to keep calm. Ryo moved around, his hands waving down. Soon he grabbed my shirt and tugged on it. I looked down at my child for a second.

"Naruto… I have a question for you though." He whispered softly to me. My eyes turned up to him and I wiped a tear away. Then I nodded to him, wanting him to know I would answer it. "You have Sasuke or Itachi to choose… Please remember that… For we wait on your decision." Then he laid a kiss on my forehead. I smiled at him and soon looked up. I swallowed tightly for a second while my eyes met Sasuke.

"Sasuke." I stated. "I pick Sasuke." Fugaku looked surprised for a second. Sasuke's eyes widen while Itachi pat his back. I smiled brightly while a blush stained my cheek. Then I felt arms around me. When I suddenly glanced around, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, and Kyo was hugging me. I watched while Itachi shook Sasuke's hands before turning to Neji. Soon I moved to hug my friends back, sighing happily.

"Don't do that again!" Sakura cried out and smacked my arm. They were all careful of Ryo, but everyone trying to get close to me. "You disappeared! We looked everywhere for you. They were lucky to find you! You could have died!" Soon Ino burst into tears and hugged Kyo.

"You idiot… You can't die on me." Kiba whispered to me and he hugged me tightly. Then he pulled away and wiped his eyes. I felt myself tear up more and I hugged Ryo to me. I could have died. Ryo could have died. I would have never been able to see my family and friend ever again. I would have never gotten the chance to tell Sasuke I wanted him. All these emotions flowed through me and I cried.

It was late, but Mikoto said that she would make sure a light meal was taken to my room. My friends asked me to join them by the campfire before I slept. Sasuke said nothing. In fact, he seemed to disappear. I went off with my friends, but afterwards I handed Ryo to my mom I went off to the family wagon. I knew I would be leaving it soon. Now I wished to be able to say goodbye. My hues glanced around and I sighed.

There were so many memories here. I grew up in this wagon. While a part of me wished not to leave, I knew that I was ready. I smiled softly and picked up a ball that lay on a shelf. It used to be mine, but now it was Ryo's. My fingers ran over the material while I paced the floor. The ball fell from my hand and my eyes widen. It rolled under the shelf bed we had and forced a sigh from my lips. I kneeled down, looking under the low shelf.

It took a second for my eyes to adjust. Once the darkness was semi visible, I saw the ball surround by cobwebs, random items, and a piece of paper. My hand was able to grab the ball and pull it out, but I didn't spot there. I pulled out the other items that had gotten lost there and the piece of paper. There was a brush, a wooden statue, and a necklace with the paper. I held the necklace up and smiled. My mother would be happy to see this again. She had lost it. Then I moved to the paper.

Slowly I stood and started at the folded up paper. In fancy little writing, the words _Naruto_ shined on the front. My heart stopped. Carefully I opened it and noticed that my fingers were shaking. Soon I came face to face with a letter that was address to me. The little fancy writing brought tears to my eyes.

_Dear Naruto,_

_ I am sorry for not telling you I was leaving. I wanted to rush off to see my father and tell him about you. Instead I leave you this note, telling you I do not mean to leave you. In fact, mostly likely while you are reading this letter I am telling my father I have found a bride. Once I finally convinced him to let me take you as my bride, I will come for you. Tonight wait for me. I will come by horse to get you and take you back._

_ Love,_

_ Sasuke_

I started at the words over and over again. My breath was still while I read it once more. Then I hugged the letter and smiled brightly. Sasuke had not been lying to me. He had been truthful. He left a letter for me. After softly sniffling, I kissed the letter. Then I moved to refold it and place it in my pants. I ran out of the wagon. Half-way to my mother, I started walking. Sasuke might have loved me than, but did he still love me now? I killed someone. He said that he would still take me, but did that mean he loved me? Slowly I reached my mother who held Ryo.

"I'll take him." I whispered, watching her while she watched me. For a second she seemed to be debating whether or not she should not hand him over. "Please mother… I almost lost him… I need him by my side…." She sighed deeply.

"Okay… I understand." When she finally stood up and held Ryo to me. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed him against his chest. "Are you going to stay?" I shook my head. "I understand. Go eat the food Mikoto sent to your room and sleep." My mother kissed my cheek. It brought a gentle smile to my lips. At least they didn't think horrible of me. I kissed her cheek back before I pulled away. My father patted my shoulder while I walked pass him. I flashed a smile that felt all too fake to me at him.

"Sleep well." I nodded at his words and headed to the estate. Ryo was sleeping in my hands, seeming to have taken a beating for the day also. When I finally found my way to the room, I saw a plate warming on the table. I laid Ryo in the cradle before I looked at the mirror. Someone must have cleaned me up, because there was no blood on me. I could see the bruises though and the cuts. I touched one and sighed. I pulled away, not wanting to see myself any longer.

The smell of the meal brought my stomach to a rumbling mess. I reached over to the plate and looked at the chicken, carrot and peas, and potatoes. Without people there to watch me, I attacked the food. The time between meals had stretched on too long. I was just finishing the potatoes when the door opened. Onyx met my blue. The fork froze inches away from my mouth. He stood there, watching me. I sat the fork down; the clank almost made me jump some, and sat on the bed. His long legs brought him closer to me. I had to look up at him to make eye contact.

"Naruto…" Sasuke leaned down, watching me with those careful eyes. "Would you truly take me?" The tone of his voice did not match his personality. It was so nervously stated, as if he feared the truth behind my words. Slowly I nodded and moved to pull the paper out of my pants. I watched his lips pull into a frown.

"I dropped a ball in the wagon… And when I went to receive it there laid this piece of paper." He cocked a brow and I showed him his lettering. His eyes lit up a fraction. "You can imagination my surprises in finding it!" I chuckled nervously and sat it down. Then I met his eyes once more. "But I guess after finding it, I can't say no to you… even if you are a bastard." I watched how that smirk crawled on his lips. Then I found myself in his arms once more, being carried to the bed. "Sasuke…"

"Shush idiot." He laid me upon the bed and crawled up to me. Our eyes met again. I felt my whole face turn red from his gaze. Yet it didn't leave me while my clothes were pulled from my body. "I have waited… I have waited a year for this. It has been a year of yearning and waiting. Now I have you. Don't think I will let you go." A smug smirk sat on his lips.

"You think I will let you keep me?" I huffed and nudged him away. I was horribly embarrassed, but there was a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was all because I felt that I belonged in this noble's arms. A gypsy and a noble together! It made me chuckle softly while Sasuke pulled me back close.

"I know you will…"

"Smug bastard."

"Idiot moron."

"I hate you."

"I love you too, but now is not the times for words."

"Wha-" But those lips were over me. I closed my eyes and felt our skin sliding against each other. I had no time to question how we both got naked. No, instead I was simply left to cling to Sasuke. His mouth was like a drug. These last few days had been torture. I was released from my binds though. I could give into Sasuke without worrying. I believed in him. I loved him.

"Hey, come back to me." His husky voice echoed in my ear, pulling me away from my thoughts. "Focus on here and now, Naruto." And so I did. His hands ran down my side. It forced in arched from my back and I groaned softly. His fingers were wicked and danced along my skin.

I wrapped my legs around him, sighing, and he held me close. Our bodies molded against each other. His lips found mine and I gave into him. Slowly we rubbed our lips together. There was no rush tonight. Our lips ran along each other, closed, polite, loving, and innocent. But then he changed the pace of it all. The air was hot between us while he opened my mouth. His tongue pushed its way inside. The organ rubbed along mine. He challenged me. I fought back. A battle erupted. I knew who the winner would be in the end. Sasuke was sure to know who also. Yet still we blinding looked away from that fact and kept kissing.

His tongue pulled away and started to explode my mouth. It mapped it all out over and over. I felt my head get dizzy from the pleasure I found in it. Soon I groaned deeply and dug my nails into his back. His mouth moved away and laid soft kisses on my neck. Another kiss, another suck, and he had me panting softly. My eyes closed tightly while my back arched with pleasure.

"Sasuke." I moaned, feeling his cock rub against leg. Sasuke moved to press his leg between mine. Pleasure jolted from my core while my body betrayed me and grinded against that leg. Sasuke only detached his mouth from my neck to laugh. I wanted to be anger, but I couldn't. Us, right here and right now, was better than anything I had experience. Even our first time couldn't be compared to this. It would be hold a special place in my heart, but this would be better. This time I wasn't a virgin. This time I was a little wiser. This time I could please Sasuke also. I pulled the man's lips back down onto mine before I kissed him.

I bypassed a battle and went right into exploring his mouth. I pulled his head closer, not letting him pull away. Instead I simply ran my tongue along his inner cheeks. I leaned forward, trying to get deeper. My eyes cracked open to see Sasuke surprised by my boldness. Yet with that moment of surprise, I rolled us. Sasuke was under me, I was over him, and our hips were grinding against each other. I kept my lips attached with his.

"SASUKE!" I squeaked, pulling my lips away and blushing. Sasuke's hands rested on my ass, squeezing it once more. It made me wiggle against him, which seemed to make the smirk on my lover's lips grow. It stretched across his face and tempted him to squeeze my ass again. I moaned this time while he knelled my flesh.

"Yes?" He whispered against my ear. Then I felt one of his fingers slip between my cheeks. The dry digit rubbed along my entrance and my eyes widen. Slowly he pulled his hand away and hummed. "Go get my pants." He lounged against the bed, waiting for me. Obediently I followed his orders and moved to go grab them. I held them up to Sasuke. The noble fished through the pants before he pulled out a small vial. He opened the vial and poured the liquid over his fingers. Then he sat it to the side before playfully smacking my ass. "Show me that beautiful bottom."

"Bastard!" I cried out, blushing horribly at that comment. He raised one of his elegant brows, challenging me to do otherwise. This his eyes boring into mine, I felt himself obey him once more. I turned around on the bed, glancing up at the cradle and knowing Ryo was safe, before I closed my eyes. Sasuke's fingers ran along the crack before pushing against it softly. The liquid from the vial made his fingers slick. Easily the first finger pushed into my entrance. I shivered from that alone.

"You're still so very tight." Sasuke whispered against my back, laying a kiss upon it. I groaned when I felt a long lick against my spine. His finger wiggled inside my ass. It felt so odd. My blood rushed to my cheeks. "I am glad to know you have only had me in your life like that."

"Bastard!" I cried out. He pushed the finger in deeper, though I don't know how that was possible.

"What? We both know it is true. I will be your first and last man Na-ru-to." And he was right. I looked away, not wanting to admit it. His finger crooked inside of me, making me gasp, and him to laugh huskily. Damn him. He was acting like an all-knowing bastard. What I hated more was that he had a right to be that way.

Sasuke hummed, as if echoing my thoughts, and his finger wiggled around more. I leaned against the pillow, panting softly, before I felt another finger entering me. A sound of discomfort slipped passed my lips. A kiss lay on my back made me relax more, panting softly. A whole year had passed since this had happened. Now I was being opened again by the same man. Could life be sweeter? Sasuke moved the two fingers around inside of me. They played against my inner walls, creating different feelings. A could only cling to the pillow and moan softly. Sasuke smirked against my back and spread the two fingers apart. My breath caught in my throat next when his finger brushed against that spot. I remembered it all this time.

Sasuke caught on. I felt the tips of his fingers run along it and send me shiver with pleasure. A deep chuckle rumbled along my skin. I arched back to feel more. He gave me more. Another finger slipped beside the first two. I winced. He cooed. Slowly they moved. I was stretched. I felt myself being opened up. Another thrust. There was that spot again. A groan passed from my lips. Another groan echoed mine. Heat crawled over my skin. His breath fanned along my back.

"Sasuke…" The name spilled from my lips. I wanted him now. I couldn't take this sweet torture. The pleasure was barely there. I knew that there was a greater pleasure. Now I yearned for that pleasure. "Please… I'm ready." The fingers paused. He was worried about the truth of my words. I could feel it. When he pulled his finger out, I finally relaxed.

"I love you Naruto." The gentle whisper made me shake. My core was shaking, eager. I felt his tip against my entrance. Then he moved to pull away and I groaned. "Relax." Suddenly he turned me around so I was on my back. I was forced to stare into his deep onyx eye. The tip returned. It pushed its way through my entrance. A moan poured from my lips. It was too much to stop the sound. His member was pulsing against my walls. I could feel every inch of him. Sasuke was so big. I forgot about this. Soon I was whining; the pleasure and pain was mixing.

Sasuke was stretching me more than his fingers had. When he was fully sheathed in me, I closed my eyes. The full feeling was great though. For a year, I had missed this. Now finally the spot in my heart that had been missing was full. I felt like I could cry from the pleasure he brought me.

"Sasuke… move… please… I need you. I need this!" I begged. Sasuke moved to pull out, slowly. The tip was only left. My sob echoed the room when he didn't push himself back in. "You bastard! Move!" I screamed out at him, moving to tug on his hair. He gave me my wish. His member pushed back inside of me. It hit that spot inside of me. Another cry left my lips, dripping with pure pleasure. A moan left his, sharing my feeling. We were one.

Ever so slowly Sasuke was moving inside of me. There was no rush. I could feel it from his movements. He was happy with a gentle pace. No need for some wild romp. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and stared at me. I felt my breath catch in my throat. Then he kissed me. It was gentle. It was soft. It was another innocent kiss. Yet it stole my breath away. Suddenly I was crying so much more. He pushed himself in and out. All I could do was cling to him and cry. Each thrust brought a bundle of pleasure. Each thrust caused me to cry a little more. Each thrust made me yearn for more. Each thrust had me whispering his name. Each thrust received a tiny beg for more.

Sasuke didn't fail to respond. His groans echoed in the room. I felt his hot breath fan over my skin after each thrust. A moan left his lips when his cock twitched inside of me. His body was hot. It was burning along me. I could feel from his movements that he was losing control of this slow pace. He licked at my ear, nibbled on my neck, and sucked on my shoulder. It forced a moan from my lips. Another mark, I knew. Then I arched my back, pressing myself up closer to Sasuke.

The knot was forming in my stomach. I was closer to my climax. I wanted to come so badly. The pleasure was suffocating. Sasuke's thrusts were increasing. There was more by the minute now. He was putting his more of his weight into it. Each one was drove home into my prostate. I felt more tears pouring down my face. Sasuke wiped them away and smiled.

"Naruto… I love you… Come with me." His sweet, husky, and deep voice echoed in my ear. I stared up at him, feeling the weight of his onyx eyes, and nodded. The slightest smile covered his lips before he kissed me. Another slam, a muffled scream, and I was coming. The hot semen from him was covering my inner walls. His muffled moan blended with my muffled scream. My cum laid on our fronts in a sticky mess. When he pulled away, he was grinning and panting. When I lay back, I was smiling and panting. For a brief second I worried about getting pregnant again. Another second later I didn't care.

"Sasuke." I whispered, wincing softly when he pulled out. I glanced down at his member, limp and wet. He cocked a brow while he got up, his legs shaking a little. Instead of finishing my thought, I watch him go get a wash clothing and clean himself off. Then he dipped it back into the wash, wrung it out, and walked over to me. I felt the cloth run over my skin and the semen being removed.

"Yes?" He muttered softly, glancing up at me. I blushed. Just like the first time I met him, I had gotten caught staring at him. His lip curved into a smirk before he walked back and placed the wash cloth down. Then he turned, watching me. My blue eyes scanned his body for a second before I coughed.

"Thank you… for taking me." I looked away, embarrassed by my own words. Yet I was happy to be able to say them. He snorted a little before he crawled up on the bed to me. Soon his arms were around me, pulling the covers up over us. My eyes fluttered from warmth of his body. I pressed myself closer, greedily trying to get more.

"Naruto, thank you for returning to me." I felt a kiss lay upon my forehead. His words warmed my heart. We were both thankful to have each other. I closed my eyes, smiling brightly against his neck. In seconds I was slack in his arms, waiting for sleep to take a hold of me. "Naruto?" One of my eyes cracked open. What did he want now? Instead of speaking, I simply let out a curious sound. "Will you marry me?" My eyes widen. Did Sasuke really just ask me? I pulled back and smacked his chest.

"Did you have to ask bastard! Of course I'll marry you! I'm not some guy who goes about having sex with random people not to marry them!" I yelled at him, puffing. Sasuke only rolled his eyes before pulling me closer. Still I pushed him away, upset.

"I didn't mean it like that. I simply wanted to properly ask you idiot… Also keep your voice down, you'll wake Ryo up." He muttered softly. I studied him carefully before I pressed my lips together. Then I melted in his arms, nodding. It would seem I got worked up over nothing.

Now I had a new life set before me. I was going to marry Sasuke, Ryo was going to have a proper father, and we would make a proper family. The thought alone of the future made me smile. Slowly I leaned up, kissing Sasuke's lips. I watched his onyx eyes appear from under his eyelids, and his eye brow raise in confusion.

We stared into each other's eyes, both of us smiling softly at each other. It took us a year, but finally we were here. I sighed before I heard a twice voice cry out. Slowly I got up, picked Ryo up, and cooed softly, trying to calm him down. I felt two arms wrap around me, Sasuke's head rest on my shoulder, and watched him while he stared down at Ryo.

"Love you Ryo." Sasuke moved to brush Ryo's cheek. Ryo sniffled a little, looking up at him, and grabbed his hand. Our baby made a small baby sound before closing his eyes. I laughed softly and pressed him closer to my chest. In my happiness, I felt a small tear run down my face. Sasuke's pale finger wiped it away before kissing my lips.

"I hate you bastard." I chuckled

"I hate you too idiot." He snorted

"I love you Sasuke." I whispered

"I love you Naruto." He hummed.

0o0o0o0

**Alex: **Yep! There is a fluffy ending for everyone! Yes, enjoy the rainbows and lemons for all! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND GO VOTE ON THE POLL. Next chapter is simply more fluff. It will most likely be a short chapter. Hopefully I get it gone bin a month.


	5. Forever Happy

**Alex: **I am a horrible person! I have been EXTREMELY lazy and have not been writing like I should. I am sorry to all my loyal fans. But finally I give you the last chapter! YEAH! WOOT! AWESOME! So enjoy! It is kinda short compared to my usual length that I try to write, but I blame the fact that this is an epilogue.

**Warning: **Yeah for warnings! So yeah, there is a **LEMON **in this chapter. Not only that, but again this is _**UNBETA**_. I really need to get on my friends about editing. But I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys.

**Summary: **Naruto and Sasuke shared one night together. A year has passed since that faithful night and now Naruto and the troop comes across Memphis once more.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Naruto. I have no right too. I haven't been keeping up with the series at all. XD But I do own my laziness. It is my downfall.

0o0o0o0

I stared out of a window, waiting patiently for the tall tale sign of wagons. It had been a year since my family left me with the Uchiha's. I wasn't too worried. They had been sending me letters each month, updating me on how things were. Still I was excited, wanting to be able to greet them once more.

"Naruto, watching the fish won't make them cook any faster." Sasuke muttered, flipping the page in his book. I glanced over, watching him. He was sitting at his desk, a pair of glasses on, and glancing up over their rims to look at me. My cheeks were colored with blood and I scoffed a little. Soon I stood up, grunting and holding my belly. Ryo looked up from his place on the floor at me before playing with his toys.

"I know that. Still I can't wait for them to come." I scoffed. Sasuke sat his book down with a sigh. Soon he was by my side, touching my round stomach. I tried to bat his hand away, but he simply moved closer. "Stop." I muttered, not truly meaning it.

This was my second time being pregnant, but it was Sasuke's first time experiencing this. He was excited, silently of course, about every little thing. He loved knowing that our child was in my stomach. I could simply see it in his eyes. He kneeled down, pulling my shirt up, and pressed his ear against my flesh. I watched quietly, smiling at him. My fingers ran through his hair while he looked up at me.

"I can feel him moving." Sasuke whispered and rubbed his hand against my belly. I felt the kick from the inside and chuckled sorely.

"I can feel it too." I muttered. "He enjoys your voice." Sasuke nodded before he slowly pulled the shirt down. Then he stood up slowly. He stood tall. The year hadn't really changed his appearance. The only different was a slight wrinkle around the mouth and eyes. They didn't take away from his beauty though. "I better go get Ryo cleaned up." I groaned.

"I can." Sasuke hummed. He picked up our boy. Ryo giggled in his hands and laid a wet kiss on his cheek. Ryo had grown the pass year. No longer was he a small 3 month old baby. Instead he had grown so much that he was walking and talking. His black hair had grown out. Somehow it seemed a shade lighter than Sasuke. His navy eyes stared up with intelligence before he blew me a kiss. I childishly caught it with my hand before placing my hand on my cheek. It made Ryo bubble with laughter.

"Mama!" He chimed. Sasuke snorted softly at us before he looked down at Ryo. The boy looked up before he tugged on Sasuke's hair. "Papa." He huffed. Sasuke snorted once more before he started to walk out with Ryo. I sat back down couch by the window. Still I felt myself smiling.

Ever since I married Sasuke, it had been a rushed wedding so that my family could be there also, I have been happy. Now I am 6 months along, my beautiful boy was growing up, and I had the man of my dreams. My head rested along the window. I watched with blue eyes at the city below. Today everyone was coming. The whole troop, all of our friends, and our family would be gathering for a dinner today. A perfect way to end the day, with everyone I missed.

"Naruto." I glanced up, seeing Sasuke there with Ryo in his arms. The boy already was wearing his nice clothes and not caring for them. Ryo pulled at the suit, wanting it off. Sasuke gentle pulled his hand away from it before humming. "Some guests have arrived. Why don't we go see them?" He cocked a brow. Yes, not all the guests were from the troop. Soon I was standing up, nodding. I followed Sasuke down to the ballroom where people were gathering.

First two people I saw were Itachi and Neji. Neji was fixing Itachi's shirt before spotting me. His pale eyes stared at me from across the room while he smiled. Neji had come to terms with his uncle's death. It would were that more papers were found pointing to the fact that he had planned on killing me. While it had saddened Neji for the longest time, he never blamed me for his uncle's death.

Itachi, while the first son, gave up his position to Sasuke. After a long chat with Fugaku on the matter, Fugaku agreed. Now Sasuke would be the new Lord Uchiha and me, 'Lady' Uchiha. Itachi himself couldn't be happier. He had told Neji the news and Neji, who was rightfully Lord Hyuuga now, proclaimed that he would marry Itachi. It was a good bond, it would join the Uchiha Estate and the Hyuuga Estate like no ally or contact would.

Itachi had married Neji and ended up taking over the Hyuuga Estate. Neji was perfectly happy with that though. He loved Itachi and Itachi loved Neji. The two were peaceful. Yet while Hinata and Hanabi would take care of continuing the Hyuuga line, Sasuke whispered in my ear that Neji was jealous that I could have kids as a male. Neither Itachi nor Neji could give birth. Yet Sasuke said told me they were thinking about adopting.

"PERVERT!" There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and I paused. I looked over to see Kakashi grinning and Iruka fuming. Iruka had aged. I could see his brown hair getting a few silver strains. There were wrinkles around the corner of his eyes and mouth. It gave him the appearance of a kind old man, which I fully believed he was. Still a scholar for the Uchiha's, but I also found out he was minding the library.

Kakashi hadn't changed in my eyes. He was still a pervert and his number one target was still Iruka. There were a few more wrinkles along the corner of his eye that I could see. It made him seem older, which fit his silver hair nicely. While he was no longer tutor to Sasuke or Itachi, he still hung around the estate. Sasuke said that he had done his duty in the military and while he held a high rank, he was no longer active.

Besides the fact that Kakashi hanged around the estate for the fun of it, he also found enjoyment in bugging Iruka. Kakashi had been trying to get Iruka to marry him for a while now. It was known between friends and family that Iruka could give birth. Yet he still fought against Kakashi's proposals. Iruka had shared with me though that he was slowly breaking down. It wasn't as if he didn't love Kakashi, he was just waiting for the right moment before accepting. I couldn't wait until that moment. Iruka had mentions me being the 'maid' of honor.

I smiled at both sets of couples before Sasuke nudged me. He tilted his head to the door. I turned around to see Kiba and Hinata with Hanabi in tow. Hinata had her one arm looped with Kiba and another caressing her stomach. Kiba was smiling down at her before he noticed me. Soon he was waving at me. Hanabi laughed at him and walked pass the two with a small wave. When she glanced over at my frame, she hummed happily.

Hanabi had grown in the year. She was blooming into a beautiful young lady. Still she had not been introduced to suitors. Hinata had felt she was too young. So Hanabi stared as a pretty wallflower, teasing gentlemen with her beautiful appearance. In the next year she would have her coming out party. I was excited for her. Hanabi said that she is looking forward to her party. She has already had her eye on a few guys. Well good for her. I would not like to be faced with many different suitors trying to impress me to get in good with my name.

Kiba stood beside Hinata, smiling brightly. His hair had grown out, but not by much. It was also combed back for the meeting. Usually he allowed it to spike out. The other was getting use to the noble life. It was hard for the gypsy. He was very much a free spirit. He enjoyed dancing in the rain, howling at the moon, and making noise. As a noble, that was not always accepted. Yet that didn't stop him. Once he got the basics of being a noble, thanks to Sasuke, Neji, and Itachi, he was turning out to be a new voice in the crowd. Kiba ended up giving the elders a new way of thinking. Still he isn't always proper, but that can't be helped.

Hinata loves him either way. Through the year Kiba had courted her and married her. If I am not mistaken, she is a few months pregnant. She just started her first term. It makes her glow. Her hair has gotten longer. It was elegantly down in a twisted way. Her eyes still very kind and full of love. I've decided she was the perfect match for Kiba. She was quiet and polite. She balanced him out. Not only that, but she made him happy. I was excited for their kid and Hinata was promising me to be the godmother.

I looked at Sasuke and smiled brightly. He cocked a brow at me before snorting softly. I could tell he was rolling his eyes at me, but I choice not to comment. Instead I looked at the door in hope to see my family. When I heard footsteps I bit my lip. Yet instead can Kyo in tow with Shikamaru. Kyo saw me and came running over. Shikamaru glanced up, sighed, and tugged along.

Kyo had not stayed with the troop. She found another thing to attract her attention. While she won't admit it, the Uchiha advisor had influenced her choice into staying. Instead of staying at the estate though, she ended up staying at the theater. It was her knew employer. She had climbed the ranks and became a leading lady there. Yet she refused to go anywhere else. She was waiting for a lazy bum to get off his ass and make her a bride. Shikamaru had yet to get that hint, or maybe he did and was too lazy to do something about it.

Shikamaru himself didn't seem different. Of course one year won't totally change someone so young. Still the lines around his eyebrows were forming more wrinkles. He was still the adviser to the Uchiha's. He was a very smart adviser. I learned how smart when I join meetings and listened in, trying to be a good lady. He had a boring voice, but it was strong. I admired him for that. I just hope that he could make Kyo happy. I knew that he was at all her opening night performances. That had to count for something. I think I will talk to him about it tonight.

"Is the troop here yet?" Kyo asked, glancing around. I sadly shook my head. She sighed a little. "I want to see how Sakura is doing." She whined. "Well what about Ino?"

Ino was another story. She was no longer part of the troop. She left it, just like Kyo and Kiba. Instead she moved into a small town that was close by. She ended up getting married to a cook, works at a flower shop, and is very happy. I know she would be happier if she could have a child. It would seem that she is having no luck with that. She informed me it had nothing to do with the sex. Choiji and her were passionate in that department.

"Ino should be here soon with her husband." I chimed. Kyo smiled brightly before giggling at Shikamaru.

"Oh joy. Will you all perform for us?" He muttered, rolling his eyes. Kyo only pouted at him and poked his side.

"Don't be like that." She huffed. I could only smile before I looked at Sasuke. He glanced at me before looking behind me, smiling brightly. When I looked behind me I saw Sakura entering. Her belly was round and she was wobbling in. Lee was behind her, resting his hand on her back to support her. I couldn't help but smile brightly at the sight of them. My mother and father were behind them. I felt like crying.

Sasuke nudged me over. I soon ran over to them and hugged them. I looked at Tsunada. I gave her a hug and looked for Jiraiya. I didn't see him though. I looked at Tsunada and she sighed deeply. I was very confused. I hoped that he was okay. The man might have been an old pervert, but I loved him. They hadn't told me he had died or anything. I felt myself pale.

"He got distracted at a few of the theaters. It was too much trouble to drag him away." She explained. My dark expression changed with a flick of a switch. Laughter left my lips loudly. Soon I looked at them all. It felt nice to see them all again. I sighed deeply and laughed gently. Sasuke came up to me.

I stared at him. He smiled back at me before he looked down at Ryo. The boy blinked his big blue eyes at me before giggling. I grinned at him and walked up to him. I took him over to his grandparents. They cooed over him happily. It was good to see them again.

Kunshina looked down at Ryo and hummed softly. Soon she picked him up and held him in the air. Then she hugged the boy, sighing heavily. Minato stood behind her before blowing air at Ryo. The kid giggled before grabbing Kunshina's red hair.

"Ouch!" She chuckled though and moved to take his hand off her strains. Then she hummed. "Grandma Kunshina." She tried to teach him. Ryo blinked before tilting his head. "Grandma?" She asked softly.

"Granny!" He chimed brightly and gave her a messy kiss. Kunshina looked like she would cry. Minato could only laugh before he moved to face closer to Ryo. His fingers tickling the other's stomach.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Minato chimed, trying to get the child to say it to him. I rolled my eyes at how childish my parents were being. Yet it made my face hurt with a smile. They hadn't seen their grandchild in a year. They had every right to be childish.

"Grampy!" Ryo cheered and clapped his hands. Then he giggled and tried to get away from the tickling fingers. I decided to let them enjoy their grandson. Instead I smiled over at Sakura and Lee. She was already sitting down in a chair and Lee was fretting over her. I strolled over, Sasuke shadowing my moments.

"Hey there blondie." Sakura cooed. Her welcoming arms invited me to take a hug. I tried not to disappoint, wrapping my arms around her frame loosely. We hugged before I looked at her stomach. "Any day now." She hummed to me. I gasped and rubbed her belly.

"No!" I cried and chuckled. Then I glanced up at Lee. He was smiling with such pride. "I am glad you finally got her." I hummed. Lee blushed slightly and nodded.

"I stole her away a week after we left." He explained, chuckling softly. Sasuke hummed a little and nodded. I glanced back at him, and he cocked a brow. My smile made him roll his eyes before he smiled. After I tilted my head slightly he moved to wrap his arm around my waist.

"It is so cute how you guys have that silent communication!" Sakura chimed before she touched her stomach and chuckled. "Oh, you know what I mean! Just then you were both away in your own little world." She hummed. I felt my cheeks heat up. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders before he kissed my cheek.

"Perhaps." He whispered softly. I laughed softly at him and his short answer. Yet I could tell how much that answers meant. I curled up against him before looking at Sakura.

"Make sure you have that kid while you're here okay?" I chimed to her.

"I second that motion." A new voice stated. I looked behind me to see Ino. The blond was smiling brightly. Suddenly she moved to hug me before she hugged Sakura. I could already tell that she was crying. Her arms didn't drop. Sakura was tearing up and soon the two girls were crying. The two were best friends. Of course they would be crying and tearing up. A year without each other had to be hard.

Sakura pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Well what about you! Where is this husband of yours! On top of that, what about your own children!" Ino chuckled softly before she moved to wave a man over.

I've met Choiji before. The man was heavy set. Yet it didn't look bad on him. His frame was made for it. He was tall enough that the heavy made him look good. His bright smile and happy personality with the body type fit even more for him. He smiled at Sakura, took her hand, and kissed it. Sakura blushed and giggled.

"Hello Sakura. I am Choiji." He hummed. Then he looked up at Lee. "It is nice to finally meet you." The man was polite. Soon Ino tugged Kyo over and smiled at her. Shikamaru came along to get away from the nobles. I smiled, waving Kiba and Hinata over. It wasn't long before the old group was back with a few additions.

"Hello again Choiji." Kyo chimed and waved to the man. Choiji smiled before he nudged himself against Shikamaru. Shikamaru blinked a bit before a smile touched his lips. I noticed that the two became pretty good friends. I smiled brightly.

I looked behind me to see Jiraiya. The old man was hugging Tsunada and squeezing her bottom. The old woman smacked him, but seconds later they kissed. I couldn't help but laugh. Then I glanced over at Sasuke. He hummed at me. This felt right. I kissed the other before I turned to talk to Ino.

I got lost. I got lost in the sounds of people chatting. I got lost in the sights of familiar people. I got lost in the touches. I got lost in the tales of the past. I got lost in the memories. I got lost on the dance floor. I got lost in the hugs. I got lost in the laughter. I got lost in the baby talk. I got lost in his little hands. I got lost with the singing. I got lost with the dancing. I got lost in his eyes.

Time had passed before I knew it. Now I was facing him, getting ready for bed. Sure, I was tired, but he was looking at me with those eyes. I was glad my parents took Ryo for the night. Right now, I felt very hot. His lips curled into a smirk and he moved to pull me down onto the bed. I felt him tug at my clothes. Soon he had me naked on the bed. I was bare to him.

"My beautiful idiot." He whispered to me before he caressed my stomach. I felt myself wiggle under him, upset at the other for calling him that. Yet when he rubbed my stomach I turned to putty.

"You are such a bastard." I whined and moved to arch my back for him. I groaned a little before he moved to lie on the bed, closing my eyes. I could still his hands running along my body. His hands were hot. I moaned softly before he wiggled his way between my legs.

"Maybe." He whispered. Then he smirked against my stomach before kissing the bump. "I'll have to be very carefully. I don't want to hurt you at all." He hummed before he moved to grin softly. I groaned at that. Slow wasn't always good. Tonight, I think I could stand it. His arms kept caressing my body before he moved to spread his legs more. I could feel his eyes staring at my member. I wanted to cross my legs, but I learned not to know.

I opened my eyes to watch a pale arm reach over. Elegant fingers wrapped themselves around a bottle of lotion. I blushed deeply before I felt a slick finger at my entrance. Our eyes met while the finger buried its way into my hole. I was used to it by now. My walls were familiar with the shape. It easily relaxed around the digit, but it still made me moan when he stroked my inner wall. Another finger and they forced my walls to bend around them while they spread apart.

Sasuke chuckled darkly, most likely from the mew he tore from my lips. There was another pull, another stretch, and I was filled with three fingers. My legs opened up more. I panted heavily, already so turned on. There was a fire in my core. Each rub and caress from Sasuke's fingers were feeding the flame. I casted my blue eyes at him only to see him still fully dressed. A whimper tore from my throat. My tan fingers wrapped around the fabric of the shirt and I pulled on it.

Sasuke cocked a brow before he thrust the fingers into my prostate. A cry bubbled deep in my chest. A grind of the tips against the nerve had me crying out. Sasuke chuckled before he pulled his fingers out of me. The emptiness was exciting. I knew there was more to come. Those skillful fingers, that had been in me seconds ago, were undoing buttons and pulling at clothes.

When Sasuke was naked, he smirked at me. His cock stood strong from his black curls. The tip was hard, red, and the pre already dripping from the tip. I whined with excitement. He grabbed the lotion again but I stole it from him. I stared at it before sitting it. A groan from the movement had Sasuke fretting over me for a second. I pushed his hands away before I sat the lotion down. I pushed my husband down and glared at him. He held his hands up and laid there.

Slowly I moved down and licked at the head. Sasuke's hips lunched up from the slight touch and it made me chuckle. Sometimes I was still surprised about how much power I had over this man. I moved to suck at the tip softly before licking up and down it. Sasuke groaned from my touches, which only caused me to go at his member with more drive.

My tongue ran up and down the length. I sucked at his tip. I licked at his balls. I kissed the veins. I bit at his thighs. He was cursing and gasping under my command. Yet I felt him pull me off his penis with a growl. His eyes hard, yet full of lust. It made me shiver. My tongue danced along my lips.

"Naruto… I want to fuck you." His voice was drowning with sex. I moved grab the lotion and poured it into my hands. With a few placed rubs along his cock, I deemed him ready. With shakily legs, I lifted myself up over his hips. When I slide down his cock rubbed along the crack in my cheeks. We both shuddered before he helped me raised up again. I lined his cock up, spread my cheeks, and allowed myself to sink down. My head was tossed back with pleasure, panting heavily while I was forced to stretch around his cock. He felt harder than usual. It made me whimper and lean forward, clinging to him.

My legs awkwardly wrapped around him. My stomach made it a bit hard. Yet Sasuke didn't mean to mind. He grinded up into me, bucking his hips up a few times, before he groaned. I felt my eyes flutter close. When I felt my body roll, I got scared. I moved to catch myself, but found Sasuke was already there. He laid my back against the bed and kissed me deeply. His lips soothing my fears before he pulled out. Another push in and I was crying. Everything felt safe and warm. His thrusts inside of me were deep, gentle, and slow. Sasuke's lips where against my neck. I could already guess that there would marks tomorrow and pulled Sasuke closer.

I felt that burning knot form in my stomach. Already, I was close. Yet I tried to keep myself from coming though. My hand reached down and grabbed my cock, whimpering while I squeezed the base. Sasuke noticed and a chuckle rang in my ear. His husky voice soon followed.

"Why torture yourself, my dear." His movements paused to brush my hand away from my member. "I like it when you let loose Naruto." He kissed my neck before suddenly slamming into me. My prostate was abused. My hands were on the bed, clinging to it hopelessly. I knew that I was crying out loudly, but I didn't care. Everyone could hear us and know that Sasuke was fucking me.

My climax was coming closer. Sasuke was slamming into me without mercy. The knot was forming. Everything felt so wonderful. Then everything was white. When I came back, I was on the bed panting heavily. Sasuke was lying beside me. His hand was caressing my stomach, spreading my cum around. On his lips was an all too cocky smirk, and with a small wiggle I knew it was because he had filled me to the brim.

"This is why I get pregnant so easily." I muttered to him, my eyes starting to sink. "You take any chance you can get…"

"I don't mind having a few dozen Uchiha children running around." Sasuke whispered before he rose up to kiss my lips. Then he chuckled. "I can afford it without a problem." I wanted to smack him, but he simply got out of the bed before I could gather the energy. He walked away from my line of sight, yet I could hear him getting a cloth around for me.

I stretched the muscles I could and sighed. I might get upset at him for it, but I did enjoy being shagged so. It made my body feel boneless, a feeling I had been too long without. Ryo made it hard to be naughty when he was sleeping in our bed every night.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" Sasuke asked, rubbing the wet cloth over my stomach and removing my seed. I sighed and nodded. "Good." Another smile reached my lips. When Sasuke was done cleaning us up, I groaned. "We should change the sheets."

"Tomorrow." I grunted and snuggled into the bed more.

"You'll be upset at me tomorrow if we don't do it now." Sasuke ran his finger along my back. I didn't need to see him to know he was smirking.

"No, tomorrow I'll be upset when I can't move." I huffed at him and wiggled.

"True." Slowly his hands tangled into my hair and stroked the blond strains.

"And I'll be furious with you now if you make me get up." I pointed out, making him chuckle.

"Most likely." He hummed, pulling his hand away.

"So logically speaking you should simply get in bed and cuddle with your wife." I smiled. I do get a kick out of calling myself his wife. It was true. But a year ago I would have never thought this would happen. I was so happy to be with him.

"Hn. I am surprised that my idiot wife is making sense." No strike that. Asshole.

"Bastard, for that you can sleep on the couch." I turned my head at him and glared.

"You'll end up finding me later and asking me to come back." His cocky smirk said it all. He was right too. I growled a little, but he simply cocked a brow.

"Shut up!" I cried out and turned away, pouting. The bed dipped while from his weight. Before long his arms were wrapped around me. His body heat warming my back while we spooned.

"If I say that I love you, will you let me stay?" His words tickled my ear and I felt a dorky smile on my lips.

"Maybe…."

"I love you, Naruto." With those words I pressed myself closer to him.

"I love you too, bastard." A scoff left his lips, but I could feel a smile against my neck.

"Hn."

"Good night." I moved to lay my hands over his, which resting right above my large stomach.

"Night." He muttered. For a while I listened while his breathing evened out. I could feel his heart beat against my back and I felt at peace. Sometimes I missed my traveling days. Other times I miss my family. But it is alright, because I will have Sasuke by my side. I smile and let my eyes sink closed. I wouldn't change it for anything.

0o0o0o0

**Alex: **Yes, the happy ending everyone has been waiting for since "The Gypsy" was first published. It has almost been a year. That is simply because I get lazy. I am sorry again for that.

Now I debated doing a lemon with Kakashi/Iruka AND Itachi/Neji. I don't know how many people truly want to read that though. Plus it would most likely take me another month, or more, to finish them. So instead I decided not to add them to this chapter. If people truly want them though, I will attempt to do some oneshots.

Also here is a sneak peak of my next story "Hate You" as a sorry for the long wait of this epilogue.

**Summary:** Sasuke, the head of the Fan Gang, hates Naruto. Naruto, the head of the Fox Gang, hates Sasuke. Every time they see each other they fight. Yet Sasuke harbors a deep secret. He wishes nothing more than to fuck Naruto against a wall. Both need to learn that foreplay doesn't have to be rough.

0o0o0o0

I lay there, panting softly. My breath would not calm down. My eyes focused on the form beside me. He laid there, eyes closed, and breathing just as heavily. I found myself torn. I wanted not to care, more than anything in the world, yet I did. My values told me to punch him, make him cough up blood. Yet I couldn't raise my hand up to complete the task. I found my body yearning for something else.

Blue eyes suddenly appeared in my vision. They were beautiful, even I must admit. They were blue. Not just normal blue eyes. No, they bleed with emotion. Sometimes they were as cold as sapphires. Other times they were sorrowful like the sea. Right now they were calm, clear sky blue. Not a cloud in sight. I wonder how they would look when he was happy.

Without even releasing it, I had been staring. I watched his cheeks and lips spread into a grin. The three scars on each cheek moved from the muscles. His eyes, oh fuck, his eyes were sparkling with joy. There was no way to compare them to anything expect joy. Suddenly it was gone and he slowly got up. I quickly followed his lead. We sat there, in the dark, a mess surrounding us, and the place quiet.

My body hurt. It ached from punches and kicks. I knew the blond beside me was the way though. I looked for my wrist watch, curious of the time. When I saw the numbers 3:09 flash before me, I was a tad surprised. Of course I shouldn't have been. Sometimes we get out of control with our fights. I wondered if a teacher would come find us. This was our norm, but we had seemed too taken to the extreme today.

"Sasuke." I looked over at the other. He was resting his legs on his knee, staring at the door, and frowning. "I hate you." It was a whisper, like a well-guarded secret. If it was a secret, it was one the whole world knew. I scoffed at him while I rose from the ground. I winced softly before I stared down at those blue eyes. Admitting it only to myself, I love those blue eyes.

"I hate you too Naruto." I muttered. I watched while his lean body rose. I took a moment, forgetting myself, to admire the beauty of his body. It was lean, not very bulky. That didn't mean he didn't hold power in that smaller frame. It didn't matter he was a good six inches short then me. He was quick on his feet during a fight. I had the bruises to prove it.

"Why do we keep doing this?" His voice sounded broken. No, I couldn't think like that. Instead I scoffed at his ignorance. "No, I really mean it Sasuke. Why?" He growled at me. I watched him wear his emotions on his sleeve. How angry he was, over such a simply scoff. It was immature! It was a pitiful! Still I caught myself wanting to rile him up more.

"Stupid questions will get stupid answers." I smirked when he stumped his foot. "We do this because you hate me and I hate you. Everything about you irritates me to no end. Everything I do pisses you off to no end. Therefore, we fight. It is how we always are." I dusted my pants off, put my watch back on my wrist, ran my finger through my hair, and turned to leave. "Good-bye idiot."

"I'm not done with you bastard!" I quickly stepped to the side and tripped him. I had been excepting an attack. He was not one to let me down. He threw a punch at me after he caught his ground. I grabbed his hand and stared into those blue eyes. Every time I caught those hues I found myself stopping to think about us just a little more. I hate him. I hated everything about him. Why do I find myself loving him them? Without thought, I pressed our lips together.

0o0o0o0

**Alex: **Excited for more? I'm more likely to write if I get some reviews! Ha ha!


End file.
